My soul against the world
by AGwriter
Summary: UA. Au lycée, Haruka se fait passer pour un homme. Elle renferme pleins de secrets. Au lycée, les gens évitent Michiru. Elle se sent seule mais se convainc d'autre chose. Cependant, elles vont tomber l'une sur l'autre et apprendre à se donner l'attention dont elles manquent. Il y aura de l'amour, du drame, du sexe, et un peu de tragédie.
1. Silence

... Quoi ? AILIC ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin voilà, j'ai une fin en tête depuis le début pour cette fic. Est-ce que je l'écrirais ? Sans doute jamais, mais bon. Me revoilà, en espérant que cela plaise. Bonne lecture ! (excusez les fautes, j'ai du en oublier quelques unes mais je suis trop fatiguée pour relire encore une fois.)

* * *

Une silhouette oubliée dans une peinture idyllique, une âme asphyxiée dans un corps pathétique. Un regard froissé, longeant un horizon vide, bleu, un air silencieux. Sauf pour les notes, les quelques perles de musique qui effleuraient son esprit sans même se faire entendre. Autour de ce petit corps fragile, elles engloutissaient l'espace. Toute personne qui aurait eu la soudaine envie de s'approcher de ce lieu les aurait trouvées ravissantes, d'une délicatesse pointue, une écœurante berceuse charmant les êtres creux. La mélodie s'éparpillait au loin, pourtant, pour elle, ce n'était qu'une faible cantilène, vague broutille de sons qu'elle se lassait de faire. Elle s'usait de les jouer par souvenir de sa chaleureuse étreinte dans le temps. Encore et encore. L'habitude, la solitude. Un apaisement fictif. Une âme brisée, vide d'autrefois. Intérieur de marbre blanc.

Dedans logeait un cœur seul, dur, peinant à battre, qui avait appris à ne jamais rien ressentir sauf un certain dégoût pour ce qu'était les êtres humains. Pas assez intéressants, sans intérêt et surtout vides de sens. Ils étaient idiots pour la plupart, parfois monstrueux et insoutenables, dénués de lucidité. Alors, elle se trouvait isolée, sans une pointe de regret. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se forçait à croire pour ne pas se lamenter sans cesse sur sa condition. Elle n'y aurait décelé aucun remède, juste une douleur supplémentaire en réalisant la vie qu'elle menait. Cependant, dans ce cocon exilé, elle périssait peu à peu. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'obstruait le regard, s'illusionnait d'une meilleure existence tant qu'elle n'était pas proche de ces ordures. Elle se disait heureuse d'être en son unique et exquise compagnie, toujours un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres, un visage angélique vêtu d'yeux invisibles qui cachaient la façade de son être. Personne ne l'approchait. Cause de rumeurs, de peur, parfois intimidé par la personne secrète qu'elle semblait. Elle était à part. Évitée. Elle était différente. Éreintée. Cela sonne presque comme les compliments que l'on utilise dans les romans pour rendre le personnage principal encore plus intriguant et répugnant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dans son cas, c'était une malédiction. Elle avait l'impression d'être née dans le mauvais monde. Sur la mauvaise _planète_.

Elle ne comprenait personne, et personne ne la comprenait. On disait qu'elle haïssait les autres, à force de la voir dans son coin. Calme et absente, abîmée par l'existence de son propre esprit. Alors ils ne cherchaient même plus à la côtoyer, et finalement elle se renfermait encore un peu plus dans ce cachot aux sombres lueurs. Elle était celle qui était muette, un crayon à la main, esquissant les décors qu'elle rencontrait. Assise lors des pauses dans les jardins, courbant les feuilles sur le papier, le bruit brute de la mine gribouillant dans ses oreilles couvrant ceux des cris de ses camarades qui s'amusaient à quelques pas de sa cachette, brouhaha détestable. Peut-être envieuse. Mais elle était seule. Une âme déchue, qui cherchait un appui sur cette Terre. Confinée entre les murs de son être, elle se demandait souvent si un jour elle rencontrerait quelqu'un comme elle, s'accrochant à l'espoir que lorsque cela arriverait ça ne serait plus qu'une mais deux à se battre contre le monde.

La brise glacée d'une fin du mois de mars l'enlaçait doucement, valsant l'odeur de l'achèvement d'une pluie antérieure tout autour d'elle. Ses paupières closes, ses mains tremblant tandis que le souffle sonore de son instrument continuait d'ensevelir l'atmosphère aux coups d'archet qu'elle produisait, en haut de son estrade. Soudainement, un jacassement parasite déroba son unique moment de paix. Une voix rauque. Moqueuse. Du moins, elle le paraissait, laissant sous-entendre un léger sarcasme sous le compliment.

" _Joli morceau, chaton._ _"_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt, ramenée sur le sol ferme de force, lacérant la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots par ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Mains dans les poches de son uniforme, les épaules carrées, un air hautain, désintéressé, presque désinvolte, et un sourire mesquin sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il passa ses phalanges dans ses cheveux comme pour se recoiffer, debout devant elle à quelques mètres seulement. Oh, le fameux _Tenoh Haruka_.

Elle inspira en coupant son regard, profitant de l'absence de sa vue pour les lever au ciel, agacée par ce minois aguicheur.

" _Toujours en train de flatter toutes les filles que tu croises à ce que je vois._ " Une voix claire mais étranglée, elle desserra rapidement sa main droite encore crispée sur le bois de l'instrument. La demoiselle éloigna délicatement le violon de son petit menton jusqu'à qu'il pointe vers le bas. Elle le fixa du haut des quelques marches qu'elle avait grimpées. D'ici, elle le prenait de haut, et ça aurait presque pu la faire rire.

Vêtu de vert et de rouge, tout comme elle, il semblait à un _sapin de noël_. Un teint halé et un sourire colgate, accompagné de quelques mèches rebelles couleur cendre se baladant sur son large front. Les lèvres étirées, il se croyait parfait. Invincible. Plus haut que tout le monde. Insupportable. _Bien sûr que je flatte toutes les filles, elles sont toutes à mes pieds de toute façon._ La voix intérieure de la jeune femme imita la sienne sans retenu dans le creux de sa tête. Certes, il était beau, et doué dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait, soit en quelque sorte tous les sports que lui avait proposés l'école, et toutes autres activités qui requiert de la force et de l'endurance. Mais il n'était qu'un stupide idiot lui aussi, avec un égocentrisme si excessif et abondant que la violoniste ne rêvait que de le remettre à sa place. Ou bien de l'égorger, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela était la bonne décision. Il n'était pas bien fort intelligent, enfin du moins il ne le montrait pas car il passait toujours très peu de temps sur ses devoirs et examens, se suffisant d'un score médiocre. Cependant il était un de ses camarades, lui aussi fréquentant l'école Mugen, soit un des meilleurs lycées du pays : il ne devait donc pas être si bête que ça.

" _A vrai dire,_ " Il devint une seconde dubitatif. " _j_ _e ne te pensais pas aussi **douée** de tes doigts, Michiru._"

Michiru se figea, sa peau blafarde tournant à l'écarlate au niveau de ses pommettes bombées. On prononçait rarement son prénom, et de plus il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'utiliser une honorifique. Une surprise en soit et aussi un désagréable sentiment d'irrespect à ses yeux, mélangé à l'insinuation malsaine d'une phrase innocente qu'il savait très bien mal placée.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, Haruka et elle. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, et quand ils se parlaient c'était souvent en piques. Haruka était du genre à draguer toutes les jolies têtes qu'il voyait, et Michiru, elle, détestait qu'il la prenne pour une autre groupie ou quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il pensait qu'elle était. Il se croyait si fort d'ailleurs qu'elle était certaine qu'il souhaitait simplement montrer à tout le monde que LUI pourrait rentrer dans le cercle privé de Michiru et de tout ce qu'elle y cachait. Quel audace... _Ridicule_.

" _Quoique, j'ai entendu dire que tu peignais aussi très bien. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça._ " Il lâcha fermement. Il ne se semblait pas vraiment intéressé par son art, mais plus intrigué par les sois-disant talents qu'on lui attribuait. Une autre insulte que de douter de son savoir-faire et de ses œuvres. La jeune fille aux cheveux océan bouillonnait encore plus, la pointe de ses doigts lui brûlant si férocement qu'elle peinait à garder une tenue correcte. Cependant, aux abords, elle semblait presque complètement calme.

N'importe quelle autre personne aurait été flattée de sa présence. La plupart le trouve drôle, intéressant. Pas qu'il soit réellement populaire, mais il reste une personne assez appréciée, surtout par la gante féminine, et parfois même par certains garçons doutant de leur propre sexualité. Haruka était quelqu'un de charmeur, très sociable et assez extraverti. Il s'intégrait assez facilement partout, et pourtant il était lui aussi solitaire. Il aimait traîner de droite à gauche, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête de toute façon. C'était une illusion, à discuter avec tout le monde, on pensait le connaître, mais il n'était qu'une coquille cachant une multitude de pensées. Il n'avait pas d'ami fixe, du moins pas au lycée, mais il était dit qu'il avait une vie très mouvementée en dehors de ses études. D'autres rumeurs laissaient supposer qu'il était une femme, d'autres un homme, mais Michiru était plus dans l'optique de la seconde. Premièrement à cause de sa grande carrure. Puis il était ambitieux, téméraire et aussi intrépide. Comme le vent, fougueux et sans limite. Tête brûlée, et puis avec son côté coquet... Même si cela était injuste que de lui attribuer un genre pour des traits de caractère qui auraient pu très bien convenir aussi bien à un homme qu'à une femme. Néanmoins, cela était plus rare. Cependant, il avait des lignes assez douces, un visage peu marqué et des yeux d'une profondeur sans nom avec les cils qu'il possédait que parfois la lycéenne pouvait clairement voir d'où venait le doute.

" _Mes oeuvres me sont toutes très personnelles. Je ne souhaite pas les montrer à qui que ce soit._ " Répliqua-t-elle en rangeant l'instrument dans son étui marin. La plupart de ses croquis étaient banals : on pouvait y observer des dessins de la nature, de silhouettes, parfois des bâtiments ou quelques paysages insipides, mais la plupart de ses peintures étaient sur un autre niveau. Chaque tableau était fait minutieusement pendant plusieurs journées voir semaines, rassemblant tout un tas de sentiments et surtout représentant les abysses provenant du fin fond de son imagination; de ses rêves et cauchemars. Une personne réellement intéressée par la beauté de l'art -et qui irait au musée régulièrement- aurait pu avoir la chance de discuter avec elle de quelques-uns de ses trésors. Mais Haruka ? Il était hors de question qu'il ai un aperçu, ou bien même un vulgaire coup d'œil de son travail.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, grimpant à son tour sur l'estrade devant une multitude de chaises vides, l'écho de sa voix flirtant avec le silence d'une bourrasque précipitée dans les arbres. " _Quoi ? Tu as peur de me décevoir ? Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi chaton._ " Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de son visage, si près qu'elle aurait presque pu sentir son souffle. De son côté, il pouvait très facilement apprécier la couleur de ses yeux mais surtout la rage à l'intérieur qui brûla aussitôt tut.

" _A t'entendre, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui doutes de moi. J'ai confiance en mes talents et je n'ai pas besoin de l'approbation de qui que ce soit pour que cela soit le cas, et encore moins de la tienne. Tenoh_ Haruka," L'appelant par son nom complet, embrasant sa langue. _"si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de bavarder avec toi."_ Alors qu'elle comptait s'en aller, elle rajouta. "Oh, _et arrêtes de m'appeler chaton._ "

Michiru avait débité avec une telle rapidité qu'il était claire qu'elle était déjà à bout de nerfs. Si rapidement, c'était un record. Cependant, à part ce petit détail, rien ne laissait paraître sa colère fulminante. Elle avait été claire, nette, précise, presque courtoise, et elle était immobile, la tête relevée et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Rien d'alarmant, elle ne tremblait même plus. Aussitôt annoncé, la jeune violoniste se mit à marcher, esquivant Haruka et accélérant le pas en sautant les marches deux par deux pour s'en aller le plus vite possible. Le jeune ... Homme descendit à son tour, ralentissant au contraire le pas, un air étonné sur le visage, doublé d'un sourire agréablement surpris par le répondant de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas prévu de la suivre, mais il monta la voix, pour être sûr de se faire entendre. " _Alors je te trouverais un autre surnom, Michiru !_ "

... Sans honorifique. _Encore_.


	2. Tu m'ennuies

Haletante, elle peinait presque à respirer, l'air rasant ses poumons qu'elle expirait aussitôt bruyamment. Il n'y avait que le son de leurs respirations forcenées, s'entremêlant avec acidité, et une douce symphonie d'une boîte à musique qui jouait lentement dans le fond de ses oreilles, lançant dans son crâne en rythme avec les battements hardi de son cœur. L'endroit lugubre était mal éclairé, seule la terne lumière d'une petite lampe ardoise sur son bureau, à deux pas d'où elle se trouvait; sur son lit, frayait un halo jaunâtre sur l'étendue de la petite pièce. Elle n'était plus elle-même, plus nulle part, perdue entre le néant et l'existence, entre le tout et le rien, dans un monde rien qu'à elle. Elles.

Il faisait si chaud, Michiru étouffait, les joues rouges, écarlate, les paupières mis-closes, étoilées, l'esprit haut, se délassant des draps et couvertures l'encombrant, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Sa terrible puissance écrasait son frêle petit corps, les gouttes de sueurs se joignant sur la peau adverse, l'exhalaison de son parfum embaumant ses narines. La douceur de quelques notes olfactives s'unissant au charnel arôme de la luxure. Ses sens encharnés, ses membres pris en otage par la personne qui se situait au-dessus d'elle. Son sourire mesquin, dessiné comme la plus belle des esquisses sur ce menton. Ses phalanges effleurant du bout des doigts la légèreté de son épiderme, la lycéenne ne put retenir un petit cri, surprise, gigotant comme elle pouvait. La caresse reprit avec encore plus de douceur, délicatement dessinant les courbes de son corps presque dévêtu, parsemant les parcelles supérieures de sa peau de cercles et autres motifs abstraits. Un gémissement faible éclata dans la base de sa gorge, tandis que des baisers de plus en plus profonds s'accentuaient sur sa nuque blafarde, deux mains s'entrelaçant. Ses yeux qui l'observait, ses yeux sombres, c'était...

Elle ouvrit les siens, transpirant, quelques mèches océans collées sur son front. Elle se releva aussitôt, se soutenant de ses deux mains, assise et agitée sur son matelas, dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Elle l'entendait encore dans ses tympans, le hameau de sang dans sa poitrine ne cessant de vibrer à l'infini. Elle la sentait encore sur sa peau, la terrible sensation de sa brûlure corporelle, s'efforçant de respirer normalement. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Hors d'haleine. Elle se consumait encore, ses jambes flageolant, et elle ne pouvait douter de l'effet de ce fichu rêve avec l'état de sa culotte parme. Son corps était lourd, les poils hérissés, son cœur avide et vide, et son ventre creux d'insectes volants, posé dans le noir de la pièce dont la lumière préexistait toujours dans ses pensées.

 _Haruka._

Oh encore lui. Il ne l'avait pas assez énervé hier, il fallait qu'il vienne s'incruster dans sa tête, s'immiscer dans ses rêves et bousiller sa nuit. Ce pauvre idiot. Elle souffla nerveusement, sans doute un peu agacée de voir son visage partout et surtout d'avoir eu l'effronterie de faire un tel rêve. Ces deux-là s'amusaient à s'offenser d'idioties quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, soit assez rarement. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils fréquentaient les mêmes établissements, Haruka étant arrivé en cours d'année de la dernière du collège. Elle l'avait simplement remarqué le jour-même, puis il était parti dans l'oubli, un peu comme tout le monde aux yeux de Michiru. Ils n'avaient que commencer à se chercher deux ans auparavant, lors que le blondinet avait entamé sa drague douteuse et un peu lourde, et que Michiru l'avait au plus tard ignoré avant d'essayer de le remettre à sa place le plus poliment possible, mais sans oublier une pointe d'ironie ou de sarcasme toujours présente dans ses propos. Chose qui s'était aggravé avec l'année de terminal, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvant dans la même classe. Et voilà que seulement le début des cours arrivaient qu'il s'amusait déjà à lui pourrir son année. La demoiselle aux cheveux turquoise était tout sauf conciliante avec l'idée de devoir supporter un tel comportement jusqu'à décembre. Hors de question que Tenoh Haruka se croit tout permis. Hors de question qu'il ai une emprise sur sa vie.

Le lendemain arriva précipitamment, la chaleur des ébats fictifs l'empêchant de se rendormir de si tôt, tournant dans ses draps, bouleversée par les images perverses de son esprit. Morphée n'oublia pas de revenir lui rendre visite malheureusement au moment même où l'astre solaire, boule de feu brillante, vint l'aveugler aux travers de ses volets. _Stupide soleil._ Ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle se leva de son lit, à moitié éveillée, bullant jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Toilette, son uniforme, rouge à lèvre, son minois aigri devant la glace sur le mur en face. Une ampoule bistré et un teint très clair, pas vraiment chaleureux : si elle avait aimé le café elle s'en serait sans doute servi au moins trois tasses. Elle attrapa ses affaires; son petit sac de cours en cuir noisette, où elle déposa à l'intérieur un petit carnet couvert de son nom en guise de couverture vert d'eau, puis elle trépassa en grande vitesse devant la salle à manger, une table couverte de mets du matin. Un dégoût du petit-déjeuner qui lui retournait l'estomac. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'observer plus longtemps l'espace : vide de personne. Les deux trois qui travaillaient chez elle étaient sans doute occupés à leurs activités et tâches quotidienne, et ses parents ne prenaient plus le temps de la voir le matin depuis bien des années. Enfin, j'écris le matin, mais c'était à peine s'ils étaient présents le reste du temps; sans cesse débordés. Pour le boulot. Parfois par oubli. Ils faisaient leur vie, souhaitant seulement que leur fille aille bien sans réellement sans soucier. Les majordomes, cuisiniers, chauffeurs pouvaient s'en occuper assez bien. Elle avait simplement besoin d'être au-dessus des autres, aux capacités hors du commun, douée de ses doigts, la fierté de la famille. Un moyen de garder une bonne réputation devant les autres réputés et les plus riches du Japon.

Elle monta dans la voiture noire qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre, saluant le chauffeur d'un petit sourire et bonjour amical. Il démarra sans attendre, et ce fut avec les paysages défilant à travers la vitre; le ciel clair, sans aucune brise ou nuage, couvert de buildings et immeubles hauts, que le manque de sommeil ne manqua pas à se faire sentir. Tel un manège, une ballade maternelle et agréable, les images se suivaient dans une ronde hypnotisante. Se battant contre ses paupières lourdes, elle fut finalement heureuse d'apercevoir le lycée s'afficher au bout de la rue et d'entendre le véhicule s'arrêter.

Le cliquetis du verrou tapa. " _Bonne journée, Kaioh San._ " La douce voix chevrotante du vieil homme la fit étirer ses lèvres, et elle lui répondit doucement de sa petite voix.

" _Merci beaucoup, à vous aussi._ " Puis elle dévala par la portière, qu'elle referma dans un claquement puissant, histoire d'aussi se secouer légèrement.

Et alors qu'elle s'avançait calmement à faible allure vers l'établissement scolaire, encollé entre les fleurs de cerisiers, elle aperçut à quelques pas, tout à l'écart, Haruka et le directeur de Mugen. Étrangement, ils semblaient discuter de bon augure, même si le jeune garçon avait une mine perplexe, les sourcils froncés, penseur, l'index et le pouce sur le menton. Ses traits fins paraissaient presque brutes au loin, caressés par le vent qui se levait. Ils étaient un peu masqués par les buissons et arbres éclos, tentant avec tant de bien que de mal de s'éclipser de la vu des autres élèves. En temps normal, tout ce qui aurait concerné Tenoh Haruka aurait ennuyé la jeune demoiselle, tel des ragots inutiles qu'aime les jeunes filles s'échanger entre elles. Cependant, cette fois-ci était différente. Non pour le fait que cela soit son camarade de classe, mais surtout car le directeur était impliqué, et montrait une certaine inquiétude sur le visage. Les mains tremblotantes, ses cheveux tournaient au gris au alentour de ses tempes, aux racines corbeau. Il avait sur le nez une paire de lunette avec un verre plein, sans utilité, qui l'empêchait de voir de l'oeil droit : sans doute un problème de santé inoffensif, et il portait un petit pull ciel accompagné d'un veston foncé. Il tournait souvent le regard, sans doute pour s'assurer de ne pas être observés. Michiru s'approcha un peu, trop curieuse sur le moment, mais il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que le duo se sépare, chacun s'éloignant de son côté comme si de rien n'était, sans aucune réponse. La violoniste se posa, dos contre un mur froid, quelques secondes pour se questionner des interrogations toutes aussi vagues les unes que les autres, désorientée par la situation.

Et alors que la cloche sonnait et qu'elle allait se remettre en route pour sa classe de japonais moderne, brouillant son esprit de justifications pour se convaincre que toute cette histoire était aussi idiote qu'une inscription pour un concours de lutte ou bien une course pour les championnats du Japon, une petite main tapota son épaule. Dans un sursaut, Michiru se retourna, sa respiration loupant avec son cœur un battement. Devant elle se trouvait une jeune fille de son âge, à la peau chocolat et à la crinière de feu. Une façon très fantasque pour la décrire. Mais elle était vraiment très belle, elle avait une apparence très douce dans son uniforme elle aussi, laissant paraître cependant une musculature joliment dessinée. Elle devant faire dix centimètres de plus qu'elle, au grand maximum, et resplendissait d'un énorme sourire qui prenait toutes ses joues. Elle l'avait déjà vu les quelques jours précédents, les deux femmes partageant la même classe. Les pétales des arbres en fleurs tournoyaient autour d'elle, la faisant paraître éthérée; il y avait un sentiment de rêve qui voletait dans les airs, la violoniste se serait presque cru dans un film. " _Salut, je m'appelle Elsa Gray. C'est Kaioh Michiru san c'est ça ?_ " Sur l'instant, Michiru fut sous le choque. _Oh, on connait mon prénom ? Et surtout, quelqu'un souhaite me parler en sachant qui je suis ?_ **"** Le silence prolongé et surtout les yeux écarquillés de la demoiselle aux cheveux marins firent comprendre à son interlocuteur son étonnement, alors elle reprit de sa voix assurée. " _Tout le monde dans notre classe parle de toi, personne ne veut vraiment t'approcher. Je trouve que ça craint, surtout que tu m'as l'air d'être une fille super sympa._ " A cet instant précis, la demoiselle aux cheveux océan ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, sa main cachant sa bouche lorsqu'elle produisit le son. Personne ne l'avait jamais qualifiée de "super sympa". On disait souvent qu'elle faisait froide, voir qu'elle faisait peur. Quand on apprenait à la connaître, elle était douce, drôle parfois, et très attachante, mais sympathique était tout sauf le mot auquel elle s'attendait. Elle échangea quelques banalités à son tour, par politesse, mais espéra s'éclipser le plus vite de la conversation en même temps que les deux jeunes filles allaient en classe. Heureusement pour elle, Elsa partit rejoindre d'autres amis qui l'appelèrent, et elle termina le chemin seule.

Accoudée contre le mur, Michiru lisait ses dernières notes, lorsqu'une ombre assez grande vint perturber sa lecture en effaçant les mots sur le papier. Elle releva les yeux, déjà irritée. _Et regardez qui voilà, monsieur épaules carrées, sourire colgate,_ _je suis plus beau et plus fort que toi,_ son petit sac qui lui donnait un adorable côté enfantin, sautillant jusqu'aux autres. En le voyant là devant elle, une vague de souvenirs et chaleur attrapèrent son corps dans tous les sens, une ardeur se dessinant au creux de son ventre grommelant de faim. Il était vrai que la veille elle avait rêvé de lui... Et que, sincèrement, cela avait été très agréable. Elle tourna le regard à nouveau sur sa feuille, souhaitant effacer aussitôt les pensées de son esprit, les pommettes cerise. Michiru était devant le rang, à l'écart de tout le monde, juste à côté de la porte de chêne, mais derrière elle se trouvait un groupe de fille (dont Elsa, d'ailleurs, faisait partie) qui se mit à chuchoter avidement quand le jeune homme s'approcha. Ce fut une surprise quand il s'arrêta net devant la violoniste et qu'il s'adressa à elle, la fameux groupe se mettant à pester, toujours un peu jalouse de l'attention portée à une autre. " _Hey, Michiru san._ " Devant les autres, il n'avait pas oublié l'honorifique. Sans vraiment le remarquer, elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Première ça aurait été mal vu pour sa réputation. Les filles auraient été jalouse, il y aurait eu des rumeurs, et puis c'était un affront qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté à nouveau et qui l'aurait sans doute poussé au scandale. Le nom de Kaioh se devait d'être respecter, ne serait-ce que pour ses parents. Secondement, elle sait que ça lui aurait porté préjudice. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de choses comme ça, les ennuies que ça lui aurait procuré, surtout pour un ... "Oubli" d'honorifique. Mais il l'avait tout de même appelé Michiru. Signe d'une proximité pourtant inexistante.

Il continua, presque turbulent comme un gamin devant l'un de ses dessins les plus moches, mais dont il est le plus fier. " _Je t'ai trouvé le parfait surnom._ " _Oh non..._ Michiru laissa un souffle exaspéré s'échapper de ses lèvres, affichant sur son minois mal à l'aise un sourire embarrassé et surtout forcé. "P _etite_ _sirèn_ _e. Comme dans La petite sirène. Je veux dire, quoi de mieux qu'avec tes cheveux bleus ? Ils me font penser à l'océan, et à la profondeur des vagues. C'est presque effrayant tellement c'est sombre._ _Hypnotisant_." En la décrivant, il perdait ses yeux dans les infimes boucles. _"Même si la petite sirène en soit est rousse... Je trouve ça d'ailleurs complètement stupide, ils auraient dû faire une petite sirène avec ta chevelure. Elle aurait été du moins bien plus ravissante._ " Michiru lui afficha un regard amusé. " _Et bien, je m'attendais à plus de recherche de la part de Tenoh san, mais je m'en conviendrais plus que de "chaton._ " Elle accentua le mot sous une tonalité sarcastique. **"** _Oh, et au lieu de rester là à discuter avec une fille qui n'en a rien à faire de toi, tu devrais peut-être réviser tes cours ? Il me semble qu'on a notre premier examen aujourd'hui._ **"** Tenoh plaça son bras au-dessus de la plus petite lycéenne, contre le mur, reniflant bruyamment en guise de rire. " _Réviser ? Alors que je suis entourée de si jolies demoiselles... Très peu pour moi. Puis, c_ _'est difficile de porter attention au cours. Surtout quand c'est du japonais moderne..._ " La bande à quelques centimètres se mit à glousser comme des cruches sans s'arrêter, et Michiru leva les yeux au ciel si fort qu'elle en eut presque mal. Elle décida de le laisser avec le groupe, s'éloignant un peu plus pour ne pas supporter ces élans dégoulinant "d'amour" encore plus longtemps. Enfin, elle rentra dans la salle, saluant M. Daikodo, et pu s'installer sur sa chaise de bois préférée, sa petite place personnelle vers la fenêtre tout devant, prête à travailler.

La journée fut longue, remplie d'heures de leçons parfois si inintéressantes que le manque de sommeil de la vieille lui avait pesé sur les paupières. Elle avait manqué de s'endormir au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, se pinçant l'avant bras sous son bureau dans l'espoir de sembler aux aguets, et de pouvoir écouter et comprendre un semblant du professeur et de ce qu'il enseignait. Le pire moment fut sans aucun doute lors de l'EPS où Michiru aurait presque souhaité être morte au lieu de courir les longueurs du terrain. Ah... Le sport, quelque chose qui aurait pu être si agréable mais qui était ici une torture au lycée. Parfois, elle avait échangé quelques regards curieux avec Elsa qui l'avait abordé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait d'ailleurs essayé d'entamer une discussion avec elle à nouveau mais la violoniste n'avait pas souhaité s'attarder sur ça. Les relations humaines, et ce même pour sa dernière année, ça ne lui donnait pas envie. Elle s'était accommodée à sa solitude, et puis, elle avait toujours ce fichtre dégoût envers les autres.

Elle regarda la grande pendule de plastique ivoire sur le haut du mur de la classe. Seize heure. Elle lâcha un soupire exténuée. Elle avait encore une leçon en algèbre puis le nettoyage des salles de classes. Puis une fois tout le travail terminé, il lui restait à se préparer pour le concert caritatif qu'elle avait ce soir, où elle aurait un solo de violon dans le but de récolter un peu d'argent pour une quelconque association que ses parents avaient mis en place pour bien se faire voir. Michiru savait déjà qu'elle aurait très peu de temps pour récupérer cette nuit, et qu'elle serait à nouveau crevée sur sa table demain matin. Il lui restait avec tout ça une longue liste de tâches à faire une fois rentrée chez elle, ainsi que des devoirs et une peinture sur laquelle elle souhaitait vraiment s'attarder pour avancer un peu au moins.

Ce fut après quelques moments de silence et d'équations, alors que la boule du feu au centre de l'horizon se dirigeait vers son lit, que le dernier cours fut fini, et les corvées des dernières heures terminées. Elle sentait encore la craie, s'époussetant. La petite lycéenne quitta alors la pièce, seule, se dirigeant enfin vers la sortie du bâtiment. Ce fut en passant dans un corridor qu'elle pu voir, adossé contre un mur, face aux fenêtres : Haruka. Et bien, il fallait qu'il soit toujours là dans les parages. Mais ce n'était pas non plus étonnant, étant donné que c'était à quelques mètres d'une autre salle que sa classe devait aussi nettoyer. Michiru souffla, navrée, et décida de tracer et de ne pas lui adresser un regard, esquivant de ses petits yeux cernés la figure qui regardait son téléphone. Mais alors qu'elle le dépassa, elle sentit son sac devenir plus léger. Une main bien plus grande que la sienne vint ébouriffer ses cheveux turquoise, riant avec joie. " _Et bien qui voilà, la petite sirène_." Elle se retourna, l'attrapant la main dans le sac avec son carnet à croquis entre les doigts. Et voilà qu'elle allait devoir encore l'affronter, lui et son sarcasme à deux balles. " _Dis-moi, est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? Même si ça ne m'étonnerait pas il faut l'avouer, j'ai quand même quelques doutes. Tu passes ton temps à me tomber dessus en tout cas._ " Il affirma, commençant à ouvrir et feuilleter les pages où des centaines de sketchs se trouvaient. La petite demoiselle se jeta avec furie sur lui, mais de leur vingt centimètres de différence et d'Haruka qui levait le cahier pour pouvoir l'observer en paix, elle n'avait aucune chance de le récupérer.

Se débattant pour tenter de le dérober, elle aboya. " _Hey ! Rends-moi ça !_ " Elle tenta encore, sautillant sur place tel un enfant. Pendant ce temps, il tournait le papier tout en scrutant chaque détail des dessins qui s'établissaient dans tous les recoins. Michiru continua. " _Et c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça. La dernière fois c'est toi qui es venu me voir quand je jouais. Là, c'est toi qui étais seul à attendre je ne sais quoi sur ma trajectoire. Arrêtes de croire que tu es le centre du monde Tenoh Haruka._ " Elle protesta, sa voix douce paraissant presque ridicule sous les mots, obligeant son partenaire de discussion à ne pas retenir un rire, lui qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

" _Oula, mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle. C'est vrai que chaton n'était pas approprié. T_ _igresse. Tigresse ça te convient mieux. Mais petite sirène, avec de tels cheveux, je refuse de laisser partir une si bonne opportunité._ " Le son rauque se voulant aguicheur, l'agacement de Michiru se décupla à nouveau, et à chaque page tournée, elle sentait en elle une vague de colère grimper. Mais à son grand étonnement -il faut dire qu'elle n'y prêta pas grande attention sur l'instant- Haruka admirait réellement son travail. " _C'est vraiment très joli._ " Il abaissa inconsciemment son bras, et la demoiselle lui arracha. " _Tu devrais apprendre à te mêler un peu plus de tes affaires et non de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Bon sang, qui t'a éduqué ?_ " La haine qui habitait ses yeux quelques secondes auparavant soudainement s'effaça quand elle croisa les siens. Son regard s'était brisé. Froid. Vide. Elle avait les iris luisant, l'observant sans un bruit, tandis que lui se retenait de dire quoique ce soit, les yeux clos. Puis il murmura froidement. " _Ça ne te regarde pas_."

Le cœur de Michiru se désintégra. Elle venait de faire une énorme erreur. Laquelle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle avait marché sur le mauvais chemin et avait lancé ses mots aux mauvais endroits. Elle se sentit désolée sur l'instant, si maladroite dans ses propos, balbutiant des faibles excuses pas vraiment très claires. Haruka était très fermé sur lui-même, étranger aux autres finalement. Il se planquait. Du moins, la "petite sirène" le ressentait ainsi. Était-ce par rapport à ça que lui et le directeur avaient discuté ? Était-ce grave ... ? Pour Michiru qui n'avait personne, une famille très peu présente et aimante (enfin du moins qui ne se bousculait pas pour lui montrer), elle sentit son étui de sang dans sa poitrine se resserrer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. De la pitié. Elle savait qu'elle aurait honte de sa réaction plus tard, lorsqu'elle y repenserait, mais elle ressentait de la peine pour ce jeune garçon aux lucarnes lugubres.

" _Tenoh san ?_ " Sa petite voix hésitante perça le silence aigu du couloir vide, où seuls les deux lycéens se tenaient à présent. Alors qu'Haruka allait partir, dos à Michiru, il se retourna pour plonger ses yeux pétrole dans les siens. La violoniste eut un frisson qui parcourra son échine, et sans le remarquer elle avala sa salive, les mains entrelacées devant elle, tel un signe de politesse. Elle avait presque l'air timide. Impressionnée. Les carreaux de lumière reflétaient les rayons safran du couché de soleil sur le sol et les murs baignaient dans un halo rassurant, comme un doux cocon chaud. Il lui sortit un petit "hum" pour l'inciter à continuer, lui signifiant qu'il l'écoutait. Sa frange dissimulait ses yeux craintif. " _Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir dans deux heures devant l'ancien bâtiment du lycée ?_ " Un sourire narquois se glissa sur ses lèvres, mains dans les poches. Michiru aurait souhaité passer pour tout sauf pour une de ces filles entichées au grand et beau Haruka, mais elle avait absolument besoin de discuter de tout ça avec lui, en personne, face à face. " _Et bien petite sirène, tu n'as pas résisté longtemps à mon charme. Mais d'accord, je te retrouverais là-bas._ " Sa voix chaude fit Michiru se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre; agacée, du moins elle le supposait, puis répliqua. " _Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois._ " Un rire volta aux lèvres du sportif, avant de s'esclaffer. Puis, alors qu'il comptait repartir à nouveau, toujours les lèvres étirées, il ajouta. " _Au fait, pas de Tenoh san, je trouve ça vraiment trop formel. Haruka san, ça me va mieux._ " et avant qu'elle ne puisse acquiescer ou lui répondre quoique ce soit, il était parti.

Et elle ne put se faire à l'idée que finalement elle était réellement impatiente d'être ce soir.


	3. Douce symphonie

Merci de vos jolis messages ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

* * *

Elle s'étala sur son lit, épuisée, son sac déposé pendant sa chute contre un coin de sa chambre. Le soleil n'était déjà plus présent dans le firmament, et les couleurs torsadaient de teintes prune entre le brouillard de la nuit et la brume inconsistante. Michiru n'avait que très peu de temps. Elle devait se préparer, puis rejoindre Haruka avant de partir à son concert. Oh _Haruka_... Quelle stupide idée avait-elle eu ? Elle regrettait déjà amèrement son choix, soupirant les sourcils remontés. Se retrouver seule avec cet énergumène, c'était... Affolant. Il y avait un léger mystère qui faisait battre plus rapidement son cœur dans ses veines. Que pouvait-il arriver ? Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui qui était si imprévisible, Michiru n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Puis... Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois, où ils tombaient malencontreusement l'un sur l'autre durant une journée de cours et qu'ils se rabaissaient mutuellement entre les piques enjôleuses de ce dernier. Là, c'était presque comme un rendez-vous. A l'image que ces mots lui mettaient en tête, Michiru eut l'envie de vomir. Bon, ce n'était pas le meilleur des schémas. Cependant, ils allaient bien tous les deux se retrouver dans un lieu spécifique, elle vêtue de sa plus belle robe, sans savoir ce que lui pourrait avoir en tête. C'est vrai, et si Haruka pensait que c'était bel et bien un rendez-vous ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Michiru décida que de trop y réfléchir c'était se prendre la tête pour presque rien. Ils allaient se voir dans très peu de temps, et elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas assez pour rêvasser à des sottises.

Elle se releva de son lit et passa dans sa salle de bain, encore une fois, ignorant la faible lumière jaunâtre de l'ampoule qui se reflétait sur le marbre terne. Elle choisit une teinte de rouge à lèvre assez foncée, un cerise, l'un de ses préférés. La tête ailleurs, elle se repassait le tube sur les lèvres, avant d'orner ses yeux cernés d'un peu de liner et de mascara. Une routine de ces soirées là qu'elle répétait machinalement. Elle aspergea un peu de parfum aux creux de ses clavicules, flacon transparent adorné d'une étiquette qui notait un nom célèbre, et passa longuement sa brosse sur ses boucles épaisses qui rebondissaient sous les durs crains. Puis elle se dirigea vers son placard, admirant dans son armoire de chêne toutes les robes qui traînaient pour ces plus belles occasions. Il y avait de toutes les couleurs, des froufrous et de la dentelle, néanmoins il y avait une majorité de teinte marine et de blancs, ainsi que des voiles nacrés. C'était les nuances qu'elle trouvait la saillaient le mieux. Délicatement ses phalanges longèrent les étoffes et tissus, avant de s'arrêter sur celle qu'elle revêtirait. Elle attrapa le cintre, et s'en habilla. C'était un habit assez court, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle était dotée de multiples couches d'organzas immaculées, la serrant à la taille. Elle faisait presque robe de princesse, avec les manches bouffantes qui dénudaient sa carrure et les quelques perles qui y étaient perdues. Instinctivement, en mettant ses petits talons ivoir, elle s'admira inconsciemment dans le grand miroir qu'elle avait à côté de son lit, tiltant la tête à droite comme pour s'examiner. Puis elle descendit les marches de ses escaliers en trottinant, se dirigeant vers le salon où Mr. Mato attendait ses instructions pour la vêprée. Elle lui expliqua en dissimulant sa nervosité parfaitement qu'elle devait faire une rencontre avant de pouvoir assister au concert, et c'est sans lui porter une once de curiosité qu'il acquiesça, lui ouvrant la portière du véhicule qui attendait dans l'allée principale.

Après quelques minutes de route, elle fut arrivée à destination. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs le rappel de son chauffeur pour enfin avoir le courage de se déplacer jusqu'au lieu exact de leur "rendez-vous". L'ancien immeuble du lycée se trouvait à cinq minutes de celui-ci. Il avait servi il y a bien au moins vingt-cinq ans mais avait cependant conservé un assez bon état. Il était bien plus petit, et la peinture commençait à s'effriter, laissant place aux larges briques dont il était fabriqué. Quelques petites plantes poussaient déjà sur ses parois, et le toit avait l'air d'être sur le point même de s'effondrer, mais méconnaître ses petits détails il paraissait apte à être utilisé. La musicienne aux cheveux océan referma la porte, avalant avec difficulté sa salive. Son coeur palpitait, et dans ses oreilles il y avait comme des tambours. Un orchestre de percussions qui ne prenait plus que toute la place dans son cerveau. Kaioh Michiru paniquait réellement. C'était une première. Ah. La douce angoisse de la jeunesse. Il lui en aurait fallu de peu pour qu'elle commence à se question sur ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'Haruka. Heureusement, dans son esprit, elle était sûre de ses sentiments platoniques et du fait qu'il "ne l'attirait pas plus que ça." Une excuse de que de le trouver beau. Elle chassa les pensées, s'avançant, incertaine, dans la pénombre des lieux. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas en danger ici, surtout avec son chauffeur qui l'attendait deux rues plus loin et qui savait qu'il devait la chercher dans moins d'une demie-heure. En inspectant la devanture du bâtiment, elle espéra au fond de son coeur de ne pas être en avance. La ponctualité étant un signe de politesse, ce n'était pas ça cependant qui la tracassait, mais le fait de devoir attendre Haruka avec comme appréhension de savoir si oui ou non il viendrait aurait été tout sauf supportable. Mais... De le voir au loin, en train d'attendre sa venue, ça l'aurait encore plus chamboulée. Michiru ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant précis, excepté le fait que ce soit déjà fini.

Subitement, il apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était adossé contre le mur, sa silhouette se dessinant plus elle s'approchait. Il avait cet air blasé qu'il portait si bien, une manière de dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement et que sa petite personne comptait bien plus. Ses mèches, soignées, ne tombaient presque plus sur son front, et il avait sur lui un jean large muni d'une ceinture ocre et une chemise ample citron. Au pied, de simple baskets un peu usées par le temps. C'était drôle de le voir ainsi, elle qui l'avait toujours observé dans son uniforme. A quelques pas de lui, il tourna l'oreille, alerté par les pas. Il souleva le sourcil gauche, enchanté de la vu qui s'offrait à lui. " _Et bien, tu as sorti le grand jeu dis moi._ " _Quel idiot_ fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Haruka était même encore plus une idiote d'ailleurs car elle s'était elle-même préparée, recoiffée, et habillée d'une manière correcte contrairement à ses jours hors lycée mais aller voir la petite sirène. Mais ça, Michiru n'en avait aucune idée. A ses yeux, il avait toujours la même tête d'idiot hautain et taquin. Et lui faisait en sorte d'avoir l'air naturel, alors qu'il ne l'était vraiment pas du tout. " _Tu es si ravissante... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai de la chance._ _"_ Est-ce que blaguer sans cesse était sa manière de gérer le stresse et autres émotions fortes ? A ce stade là, c'était presque une évidence. " _Je ne suis pas venue pour tes beaux yeux, et cette robe est destinée à un autre événement."_ Michiru vociféra, irritée. " _C'est juste que ... Je t'ai vu ce matin, quand tu discutais avec Mugen Sama. Vous aviez l'air... D'avoir une discussion assez délicate je dirais, et je me demandais si ça allait, ou bien si c'était quelque chose de grave..._ " La demoiselle ne put continuer sa phrase car elle fut interrompue par le lycéen qui la reniflait. Elle plissa les paupières, offusquée. " _C'est drôle, tu sens la rose. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais cette odeur là. Faut dire que tu m'as mis sur la mauvaise piste petite sirène, avec de tels cheveux et un tel surnom j'imaginais déjà l'écume des vagues, l'odeur du sable chaud, peut-être du monoï..._ " Consternée, elle éleva la voix, les bras sur les hanches. " _Haruka san, je suis sérieuse._ "

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il soit hilare. " _Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon, Kaioh san, celle qui est amie avec personne et possède un cœur de pierre a soudainement peur pour son camarade de classe qu'elle déteste, Tenoh Haruka._ " _Déteste ?_ Les syllabes résonnèrent dans sa tête, un peu comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Mais elle se rattrapa à sa tentative d'être sentimental qui la décrédibilisait. " _Ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est juste que si ça concerne le directeur ce n'est pas rien, et puis... Si c'est des problèmes familiaux..._ " Le son dans son cou chuta, et elle s'autorisa une pause, le regard perdu sur le goudron noir. " _Je sais ce que ça fait d'être seule. Enfin. Pas seulement au lycée._ " C'était délicat de sortir ses mots, la voix serrée au fil de la phrase, une boule dans la gorge. Haruka haussa un sourcil, toujours ce smiley incorrigible sur la face. " _Ah oui ? Tu n'as donc pas la vie parfaite que tout le monde pense que tu as ?_ " Bien sûr, il était ironique. Il se tourna face à elle, histoire d'avoir leurs visages presque collés s'il n'y avait pas eu cette différence de taille. Langoureusement, il reprit, sa voix chaleureuse coulant sur son esprit. " _Je plaisante, je me doute d'ailleurs que tu n'as pas une vie parfaite, et je me fiche des détails, surtout si tu ne veux pas en parler._ " Il avait l'air sincère, mais surtout il l'était. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un comme lui lui parlait. Il la prenait de haut, ne prenait pas de pincette en sa compagnie, la rabaissait sans cesse s'il le pouvait, mais surtout la comprenait. Il la comprenait et pourtant n'en voyait pas l'utilité de le montrer sans cesse. Il l'avait percé à brut, du moins, une surface que personne n'avait osé toucher jusque là. Michiru ouvrit la bouche, ébahie, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire, scrutant à nouveau le sol, terrifiée d'à quel point elle pouvait être transparente devant lui.

" _Ce que je veux dire c'est ce que ça s'est présenté à moi et que si je peux... Faire quelque chose, je veux dire..."_ Elle releva la tête, plus vraiment positive que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. A cet instant, son regard froid la laissa de marbre. Quelle bêtise pouvait-elle être en train de faire ? " _Laisse tomber._ " Et puis bon, s'il ne voulait pas de son aide, de ses mots, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu y faire ? Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Ce n'était pas à elle de s'occuper de la vie de ses camarades de classe, ce n'était pas à elle se s'assurer du bonheur des autres. Surtout pas du sien. " _Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a demandé d'apprendre à me mêler de mes affaires ? Mais qui donc t'a éduqué Kaioh San ?_ " Oh, quel idiot. Michiru se demanda à l'instant même combien de fois elle avait pu le traiter d'idiot depuis leur première rencontre. Elle aurait voulu le frapper, à nouveau, mais son sang froid était plus fort que l'exaspération. Il le faisait exprès de toute façon, toujours, l'appelant par son nom de famille (en temps normal, ça n'aurait pas été déplaisant. Mais dans ce cas particulier, c'était totalement pour se moquer d'elle.) et reprenant ses mimiques simplement dans le but de la pousser à bout. Il s'esclaffa, se tenant les côtes, son lourd rire s'octroyant de son buste, sans doute fier de ce qu'il avait dit, ou peut-être plié par sa blague était des meilleures. Ego surdimensionné, sans doute. " _Bon je vais y aller, aidez les gens c'est vraiment une perte de temps et je..._ " Et alors qu'elle repartait, son étui de violon dans la main, il l'attrapa par l'épaule, déposant son bras autour d'elle tout en la suivant.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ " Elle perça le silence qui s'était installé comme une flèche, les nerfs tendus, amère. Il continua, sans se préoccuper de son interrogation, le vent bousculant sa chevelure. Si ses yeux auraient pu tuer, je pense qu'Haruka en aurait au moins eu de graves lésions sur tout le corps. " _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ " Il lui souffla, les pupilles dilatées. Elle haussa un sourcil, presque étonnée de la question, et surtout de la soudaine attention qu'il lui portait. " _Est-ce que ça te regarde ?_ " Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, pouffant à la petite tête adorable que portait Michiru. " _Non, mais je suis curieux... Surtout dans une telle tenue._ " Haruka butta sur la fin du cinquième mot, mais Michiru ne remarqua rien. La demoiselle leva le regard au ciel, inspira et souffla, rechignant ses mots à peine bronchés. " _Je vais à un gala. Sorte de concert caritatif où je vais jouer ce soir pour une stupide association que mes parents ont montée._ " Le jeune homme enleva son membre d'autour d'elle, plaçant ses deux mains derrière sa tête comme pour s'étirer, s'étendant dans la lumière de la lune qui se révélait peu à peu. " _C'est intéressant. Il y en aura des chanceux là-bas, t'écouter jouer est toujours un tel plaisir._ " Le compliment dorlota ses joues de rouge, et elle ne put s'abstenir de cacher son minois, accélérant le pas. Lui, était toujours à deux pas d'elle, pas vraiment prêt à la laisser partir ce soir. Au bout de trente secondes de marche rapide dans l'assourdissante symphonie des crickets, elle se retourna sur elle-même pour s'imposer devant lui. " _Tu es bien énervant, tu ne vas pas me suivre partout ?_ " Il laissa ses lèvres s'esquisser avec malice, penchant le visage assez près pour que leur yeux soient à la même hauteur. Un ricanement chaud. " _J'aime faire ce qui me plait. Etre libre comme le vent. Personne ne peut me dicter quoi faire."_

Il devint penseur, contemplant le ciel. **"** _Puis tu es trop mignonne quand tu joues, alors je n'imagine même pas dans cette robe. C'est une pièce de créateur ? Dans les genres un million trois de_ _yen ? Enfin, ce que porte les riches j'imagine._ " Un rictus s'allongea sur ses fossettes, amusé par sa propre pique, mais Michiru décida de ne pas réagir. Ils marchèrent un peu, elle toujours perplexe. " _Ce n'est pas en me charmant que tu pourras venir avec moi._ " Il sourcilla, enchanté. " _Je te charme ?_ " La violoniste ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un léger coup dans le bras. " _Haruka !_ " Sa petite voix résonna dans l'immensité du terrain vide. Elle freina inopinément, suspendu à son faciès. Une grande inspiration l'aida à continuer. " _Haruka, tu as beau être le pire des imbéciles, la personne la plus pénible... Même chiante je dirais, et pardonne-moi du langage. Mais je ne te déteste pas non plus._ " Elle se coupa, comme pour réfléchir, et ce même si elle savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire. " _Je t'autorise à venir._ _C'est gratuit, on paye seulement lors des enchères à la fin de la soirée ou si l'on souhaite aider l'association. C'est sur invitation, mais je peux te faire entrer."_ Elle l'examina, le regardant de haut en bas. " _Mais une meilleure tenue serait plus favorable. Du moins, c'est recommandé._ " Il riposta sans attendre. " _Oh, tu doutes de ma tenue ? Crois moi je peux être très élégante. **"** Venait-il de dire élégante ... ?_ " _De plus, je te donnerais des infos sur ce que tu veux savoir._ " Michiru passa outre le glissement des mots immédiatement, rougissant timidement, un peu honteuse de la façon dont il l'avait fait passer pour une fouineuse assoiffée de ragots, tournant son visage loin du sien _ **.** Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il était un petit emmerdeur, mais il était aussi adorable. _Michiru répliqua prestement. _"Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te laisse venir."_ Mensonge. Elle ne savait pas.

" _On va chez moi ?_ _Je dois me changer pour ne pas te faire honte._ " Elle se colla un peu à lui, sans forcément s'en rendre compte, mais un sourire saillant ses traits. " _Ne t'attends pas à m'avoir dans ton lit_." Il renifla bruyamment, lui emboîtant le pas, le bruit de la marche tapotant entre les talons de Michiru et les grands pieds d'Haruka. " _Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne serait pas drôle que ça arrive dès le premier soir._ " Tous les deux eurent un gloussement partagé. La demoiselle en robe envoya discrètement un message à son chauffeur, tandis que le lycéen s'approcha d'une longue voiture émeraude. Devant l'engin, Michiru écarquilla les yeux, premièrement étonnée, puis soudainement réticente. C'était une lamborghini, un très bon modèle, le genre de véhicule qu'on ne conduit que lorsqu'on est expérimenté et qui valait bien une vie entière à se la payer pour certains. Il n'y avait dedans ni chauffeur, ni parent, elle présumait, c'était donc à son camarade de classe de devoir prendre le volant, et il fallait dire que l'idée de confier sa vie ne serait-ce que pour une route à Haruka n'était pas quelque chose qui la réjouissait. La voiture brillait faiblement à la lumière du lampadaire qui se situait à sa capot, l'auréole doré reflétant les deux visages. Il y avait autour deux trois voitures bas de gamme. Dans l'espoir que cela ne soit pas la bonne, Michiru attendit qu'il lui ouvre la portière, avant de se mordre la langue. " _C'est à tes parents ? Tu as l'âge pour conduire ... ? Et assez d'expérience ?_ " Elle scruta l'intérieur, tout fait de cuir et de leds lumineuses; c'était une merveille en esthétique et la demoiselle qui pourtant n'était pas très fan de voitures de sport trouvait ce prototype particulièrement joli. " _Tu sais que c'est un engin qui coûte cher et qu'il..._ " Il l'arrêta net. " _Oui je sais, c'est une Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4 770 chevaux_ _. Tu veux plus de détails ?_ " Il parut presque agacé, s'asseyant devant son volant, lui jetant un regard comme pour lui demander si elle venait ou non. Au bout de quelques secondes dans le silence, il reprit la parole. **"** _Tu as peur de monter ?_ **"** Elle torsada ses doigts entre eux. " _Ca se voit tant que ça ?_ " Elle l'interrogea, le visage figé d'un enfant qu'on avait pris sur le fait.

" _Tu sais, j'en ai de l'expérience, pas besoin de me craindre. Ce bolide je le maîtrise mieux que mon corps._ " Elle eut finalement le courage de s'asseoir, quelque peu inquiète, bouclant sa ceinture et fermant la porte derrière elle. Haruka démarra aussitôt, sans prévenir, la puissance du moteur grognant au fil du chemin et gluant les deux passagers contre leur siège. Il appuyait petit à petit sur la pédale. " _Oui, mes parents m'ont payé cette bagnole, mais c'est seulement la mienne. Cadeau d'anniversaires et de noëls combinés sur toute ma vie à vrai dire. Non, je n'ai pas l'âge._ " Son souffle se coupa sèchement lorsqu'il changea de vitesse et accéléra si rapidement que Michiru cru perdre son âme en cours de route. " _Assez d'expérience ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'adore l'adrénaline du danger, et puis je conduis depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. Trois quotidiennement._ " Les lumières nocturnes dépassaient la vitre, et la demoiselle avait du mal à ne pas s'accrocher au siège mais par peur de l'abîmer elle préféra se figer sur place, paralysée. Elle sentait la force du vent venir de la seconde fenêtre, lui éclatant dans le visage. Haruka souriait à pleine dents, il semblait le plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ses traits plus doux que d'habitude. Il était presque mignon. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que souhaitait Michiru c'était arriver en un seul morceau. Les quelques minutes parurent des heures, la rapidité battant en rythme avec son organe vital qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. Heureusement, il ralentit lorsqu'un feu rouge se bruma dans sa vision, et à la vue du teint horrorifiquement pâle de sa passagère, il décida qu'il était plus sûr pour son cœur que de ne pas dépasser les quatre-vingt kilomètres/heure. Le reste de la course se passa dans un silence apaisant, et en très peu de temps ils furent chez lui. Il sa gara à la hâte dans un coin, un peu de travers, et sortit, ouvrant la portière de Michiru qui manqua de tomber en regagnant la terre ferme ( et ne manquant pas de faire sourire le conducteur.)

C'était une petite maison, assez jolie, aux murs crème. Elle était à peine à l'écart des bâtiments, entourée de bâtisses de son genre. Haruka sortit des clés et poussa la porte principale, s'enfonçant dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte dans le fond. " _Tes parents sont chez toi ?_ " Sa petite voix innocente se posa dans la pièce au plafond très haut. Il tourna le visage, glacé. " _Non_." Oh. Sujet sensible. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rappeler ? Elle décida de se faire toute petite, restant à l'entrée, incertaine d'où aller, si elle devait le suivre ou non. Elle se permit d'observer les lieux : c'était une décoration assez minimaliste, mais délicate. Pas très recherchée mais c'est ce qui donnait son charme. Les murs étaient assez colorés, et quand ils ne l'étaient pas ils portaient des tableaux aux nuances de l'arc-en-ciel. Le reste était en bois, parfois en inox; un argent flamboyant. D'ici elle voyait le salon, un bout de la cuisine, et des poignées. " _Tu ne vas pas rester plantée là comme ça ?_ " Il lui beugla de l'autre côté. Michiru se mit à trottiner rapidement pour se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. La seconde pièce qu'elle visitait était assez grande, mais vide. Une fenêtre figurait sur l'une des tapisseries, et elle était si gigantesque que la demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à quel point cela devait être lumineux ici lorsque le soleil se trouve au zénith. Il y avait au centre un lit, sur le côté un petit miroir, une armoire, une commode, une petite lampe et un tableau. Une photo peut-être. Au cadre noir. La lycéenne ne préféra pas s'attarder sur la décoration, par peur de paraître impolie.

Soudain, Haruka qui avait déjà enfilé un pantalon de costume bleu marin quelques minutes plus tôt avant son arrivée dans ses espace personnel, enleva sa chemise, dos à Michiru qui sentit ses pommettes se changer en pivoine. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard. Il avait... Un dos très fin. Vraiment fin pour un homme. Son esprit était rodée de questions. Elle se demanda ensuite s'il vivait seul, peut-être. Si ses parents étaient morts depuis peu, s'ils l'avaient abandonné, ou travaillaient à l'autre bout de monde. Sa rêverie se termina par Haruka qui passa devant elle pour attraper un peigne. Bouche bée, ses iris se perdirent sur la très attirante silhouette qu'elle avait en face d'elle, se recoiffant. Une chemise ouverte de quelques boutons qu'il était en train de reboutonner, dans un smoking nuit, il leva les yeux vers la violoniste tandis que ses mains accrochaient une cravate. " _Tu devrais fermer ta bouche ou tu vas finir par baver._ " Elle répliqua obstinément. " _Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi classe, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas la tête à porter de telles choses en dehors des cours._ " Il se déposa sur le bord de son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures, tout sourire. " _Figure-toi que tu as raison, mais j'apprécie être classe. Les gens sont souvent impressionnés quand ils te voient débarquer avec un costume, ils ont peur de toi. Tu inspires la confiance, la richesse. C'est un moyen d'afficher le pouvoir. Et j'aime contrôler le monde._ " Elle sourit, amusée par la réponse. " _Tu as de grosses chevilles aussi non ?_ " Le lycéen se regarda dans la glace en face de son lit, se tournant sur lui-même, inspectant les dites parties de son corps. " _Hum, non, il ne me semble pas. En tout cas mes chaussures me vont comme un gant._ " Michiru se mordit la lèvre, machinalement. C'était un sacré emmerdeur mais Dieu qu'il était délicieux.

" _Au fait, c'est à quelle heure ton truc ?_ " Elle serra des dents à l'entente du mot 'truc', le tout prononcé comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire événement. " _Mon gala. Vingt-deux heures trente._ " Haruka écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris. " _Si tard ?_ " Michiru baissa son visage sur son téléphone pour regarder l'heure avant de se faire foudroyer par une légère vague de panique. " _Et bien pas si tard que ça car c'est dans vingt minutes._ " Une faible angoisse grimpait dans sa poitrine, les mains moites. Il aiguilla vers la sortie, tout en tentant de la rassurer. " _Je sais conduire je te rappelle, on y sera_ _très rapidement._ " En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils étaient partis, elle son violon sous la main. Elle lui annonça l'adresse exacte qui était une grande salle à Tokyo. Le voyage fut rapide comme un éclaire. Une fois arrivés, Michiru entraîna Haruka à ses côtés vers les vigiles. Elle le présenta comme étant son assistant et tendit sa carte d'identité pour prouver à ceux qui n'auraient pas de bonne foi qu'elle était bien Kaioh Michiru. Et les voilà dans l'immense fête. Des musiciens jouaient déjà. Tout faisait très riche. Trop riche. De l'or, des choses qui brillent, des aristocrates bien habillés... Il n'y avait pas à dire, Haruka n'était pas à sa place. Il attrapa une coupe de champagne et en apporta une deuxième à sa complice. Elle refusa d'un signe de main, saluant d'autres connaissances de ses parents, préoccupée de faire bonne impression. Le jeune homme lui en glissa une autre dans la paume, que cette fois elle ne refusa pas. A la sensation du verre froid contre son épiderme, elle se tourna vers lui qui était en train de siroter tranquillement, et qui, pourtant, semblait parfaitement dans son élément. _Un très bon acteur._ " _Bon, je te laisse, amuse-toi bien. Je dois me préparer pour mon morceau et puis j'aurais des choses à faire ensuite._ " Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour disparaître sans attendre sa réponse. Et elle s'enferma dans les coulisses.

Quelle idiote faisait-elle maintenant ? Elle avait invité Tenoh Haruka à son gala. Encore une erreur de parcours, ça commençait à faire beaucoup... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Assise sur la chaise en plastique, les criardes ampoules des lieux lui brûlaient la cornée. Elle arrangea sa chevelure, cira son archet, et se dirigea vers la scène qui s'était vidée pour lui faire place. Elle grimpa les quelques marches et s'approcha gracieusement du micro, doucement déclarant dans sa voix la plus fluette. " _Bonsoir tout le monde. Premièrement, je vous remercie tous d'être venus._ " Dans le fond, on pouvait entendre les commérages s'échanger, quelques applaudissements restreints. Un homme cria "Oh, c'est la petite Kaioh San !" tout excité de la voir jouer. Elle afficha un sourire gêné avant de reprendre, se collant à l'objet un peu plus près. " _J'espère que nous collecterons assez de fond pour aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin._ " Et Michiru à vrai dire croisait les doigts pour ne pas s'être trompée sur le but de l'association qu'elle ne connaissait pas. " _En espérant que le morceau vous plaise._ " La salle était bondée, la lumière tamisée effaçant les regards plongés sur elle. Elle plaça l'instrument, et d'une caresse libéra la mélodie. Elle ne voyait pas si ses parents la contemplaient jouer, elle qui aurait tant voulu les voir fiers, et elle ne voyait pas non plus Haruka, qui, assis à une table, l'admirait elle et ses gestes délicats. La musique était incroyable, et en très peu de temps, elle oublia le monde autour d'elle. Tous furent emportés par les magnifiques notes qu'elle faisait danser dans l'espace. Cela dura un temps. Une faille dans les minutes. Une fois terminée, ce fut pour elle comme une courte renaissance, en face de ce monde qui avait volé à ses côtés. Elle eut une mimique heureuse, un court instant. " _N'oubliez pas que les enchères commencent dans une heure et que mon morceau est à vendre pour ceux qui le souhaitent._ "

Elle descendit l'estrade et se fit accoster de tous les côtés. Elle remercia la plupart, et échangea quelques banalités modestes avec ceux qui voulaient engager une plus longue conversation. Puis enfin, elle arriva en face de ses parents qui l'attendaient dans un coin, vers les petits fours. Une mine radieuse, elle fut accueillie par une déferlante de pluie froide. " _Tu es vraiment un cas à part._ " Son père marmonna, raide. " _Puis jouer "Aux creux des vagues"... Tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose de plus marquant ? Un titre connu ? Je comptais vraiment sur toi ma puce. Je suis déçue._ " Sa mère continua à son tour, toujours et encore plus. La violoniste s'accrocha fermement à son calme intérieur pour ne pas souffrir alors qu'elle s'était, comme à son habitude, donner plus qu'elle ne le pouvait. Mais, comme à son habitude, ce n'était jamais suffisant, et à force elle arrivait, avec un peu de tenu, à passer outre. Néanmoins, son visage ne cachait pas à quel point elle était mal à l'aise et désabusée. Ce fut à cet instant précis que quelqu'un décida de se montrer.

Haruka arriva, une moue moqueuse, se plaçant entre Michiru et ses parents, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bien venu. Son père était un peu plus petit que les deux femmes, un peu rond, dans un costume gris. Il avait le crâne dégarni seulement sur le dessus, laissant paraître sur les côtés des cheveux tâches et hirsutes, d'un bleu très foncé. Il était très droit, une posture alarmante qui signifiait qu'il savait qui il était, des petits yeux ternes et cachés sous les plis de la peau bridée d'imperfections. Sa mère était plus grande que Michiru, et ce sans talon. Des cheveux gris qui tournaient vers le blond, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, de grands yeux bleus. Elle avait sur elle une simple robe mauve qui possédait seulement une seule manche, la gauche, le tout décoré d'un collier de pierres étincelantes, sans doute un truc qui valait très cher pensa Haruka. Elle aussi, se tenait droite, le regard cinglant. Il tendit la main au vieil homme, comme à un ami proche. " _Nous nous connaissons ?_ " Sa voix grinçait presque, et elle était froide et amère. " _Non Kaioh sama, mais permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Tenoh Haruka_ _,_ _chef management d'enseignement scolaire. Je m'occupe des voitures et tout ce qui est en rapport avec les transports et véhicules existants. Un peu comme avec votre association._ "

A partir de ces bêtises, la lycéenne décida de ne plus suivre la stupide discussion sur des affaires inexistantes qui dura bien quelques minutes, au plus tard une dizaine, presque sûre que son père se doutait de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait bu ou quoique ce soit, simplement, ça l'amusait terriblement. Puis, finalement, Haruka se retira, saluant les deux adultes, et s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la musicienne. " _On se voit tout à l'heure, petite sirène._ " Elle serra ses poings, attrapant une autre coupe de champagne qui passait comme par enchantement à ses côtés, et l'avala d'une traite. Son père grommela. " _Hum, j'irais me renseigner sur ce Tenoh san_." Plissant les yeux, lui aussi avait l'air perplexe. Sa mère enchaîna sur sa voix. " _Michiru, trésor, il est près de minuit passé, tu devrais rentrer. Nous te rejoindrons peut-être pour le chemin du retour._ " La demoiselle acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, sans chercher à lutter contre l'ordre discret qu'elle venait de recevoir. De toute façon il se faisait tard pour la lycéenne qui elle avait cours demain, contrairement à la majorité des personnes présentes qui allaient encore s'amuser. Irritée par le comportement de son camarade de classe, Michiru se précipita dans ses loges, attrapant ses affaires sans se soucier de dire au revoir ou merci à ceux encore sur les lieux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle et s'endormir. Ou peindre, simplement pour sortir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis pour s'en débarrasser. Elle passa la porte, la claquant sèchement en manquant à peu de se coincer ses jolis volants.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut juste à côté de la sortie, dans une allée encore vide pour une heure si tardive. Haruka l'attendait, adossé contre le mur miteux, observant sans doute les poussières lumineuses dans le ciel. Michiru ne pensait pas le croiser là, elle avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il était parti malgré ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté un peu plus tôt avec ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser s'en aller comme ça. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui hurlant tout ce qu'elle souhaitait lui mettre dans son petit crâne. " _Tu es vraiment idiot ! Quelle idée de dire de telles conneries à mon père ?_ " Ces mots étaient durs, bien plus brutes qu'elle ne les aurait jamais laissés être. Mais ils étaient seuls, et à vrai dire le mélange du champagne et de l'énervement éclata. Une explosion dans son buste. " _En plus ce n'était même pas logique, tu aurais pu te renseigner un peu au moins avant de faire des choses comme ça. Chef management d'enseignement scolaire au sujet des voitures ? Et puis si je t'ai invité ce n'était pas pour que..._ " A ce moment là, dans n'importe quel film, la seconde personne aurait embrassé l'héroïne dans le but de la faire taire mais aussi de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Ici, Michiru s'était tue, mais seulement car Haruka venait de la plaquer contre les briques de pierre, sa robe blanche prenant sans doute très cher à l'instant précis. Mais est-ce qu'il s'en foutait ? Oh que oui. L'écouter baragouiner des sottises l'échauffer, c'était très peu pour lui. Ce silence l'apaisa directement. Quant à la violoniste, elle ne sentait plus son cœur, et sa respiration était devenue inexistante. Dans son crâne, elle n'avait qu'une question sur le bout des lèvres : allait-il l'embrasser ? Quelle naïve sotte. Il la toisait hardiment, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Elle se souvenait de quand il lui avait dit qu'il aimait être impressionnant, car à l'instant précis, il l'était.

" _Bon, je t'avais pas promis que je te raconterais quelque chose par rapport à ce que tu as vu ?_ " Il enleva son bras, se détachant de la proximité étouffante qu'il y avait eu entre les deux étudiants. Il marcha quelques pas, dos à elle, mains dans les poches. " _Il y a une histoire qui concerne quelque chose d'illégal. Mugen sama est dans le coup. Il n'est pas le chef de la mission, il a plus été pris au dépourvu et maintenant il est coincé. Si la police apprend quoique ce soit, son école est foutue. Et puis moi... Je n'en parle même pas. Enfin voilà, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, le reste pourrait me mettre en danger._ " Michiru resta muette, toujours appuyée contre la façade. Il se déplaça en direction de sa merveille verte, plus vraiment préoccupée par les réactions de la demoiselle. Mais il s'arrêta. " _Oh et j'avais raison, tu étais complètement mignonne._ " Puis, sans se retourner, il appuya sur la clé de sa voiture qui signala son ouverture d'un petit son ridicule, déployant la porte. Et avant de rentrer dans l'automobile, il se retourna une dernière fois. " _A demain, je présume._ "

Le crissement de l'engin indiqua sa disparition, et Michiru baissa les yeux, quelque peu instable, secouée. La violoniste avait ce sentiment de perdition, repliée sur elle-même, seule avec les sons de la nuit s'effaçant dans ses oreilles, soudainement redevenue calme. Elle était sur elle-même, jouant avec ses mains, attendant le grincement des pneus de la voiture de son chauffeur. Lorsque le véhicule se posa devant l'entrée, elle y pénétra sans se tarder. " _Mère et père prennent la voiture aussi ce soir ?_ " Sa petite voix avait frayé son chemin jusqu'aux sièges avant. Elle était fatiguée, ses iris lui brûlaient.

" _Non, ils m'ont signalé qu'ils en auraient encore pour quelques heures et qu'ils seraient peut-être absents de la demeure ce soir._ " Lui dit-il, ses yeux plongés sur la jeune demoiselle en robe de balle au travers du rétroviseur. Ce ne lui fit rien. Elle ne souffla pas, son hameau de sang intacte. C'était rien qu'une habitude, comme si on lui avait annoncé le menu de son prochain repas. Elle étala son visage contre la vitre, la joue fleurit du froid de la glace, le ciel aux lueurs des lampadaires ressortait ses millions d'éclats filants. Une brume presque noire. Dans sa tête, rien. Un vide. Même pas les questions qu'elle aurait pues se poser sur Haruka. Une simple mélancolie. Rêverie.


	4. Sa vie à elle

Encore merci ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !

* * *

L'astre du jour éclata dans la pièce lorsque les nuages s'évadèrent de son champ de rayon et stoppèrent d'être un obstacle. La furieuse lumière frappa comme un projectile, transperçant les paupières fermées de la personne qui se lamentait encore dans son lit, sous les draps, espérant avoir encore quelques minutes de sommeil. Elle rechigna, grommelant des mots incompréhensible dans sa barbe, énervée par le manque d'obscurité, se tournant de l'autre côté dans l'espoir de ne pas être dérangée à nouveau. Se confinant dans la chaleur et la douceur de son oreiller, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sursaute, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit, et dans un bondissement elle se précipita vers sa table de chevet pour prendre son téléphone en mains. Sept heure dix. Il était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour la plupart, surtout un samedi matin, mais cela restait l'horaire à laquelle se levaient la presque totalité des étudiants. Cependant, elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, mais il était tout juste l'heure pour elle d'aller vaquer à ses activités. Elle souffla un coup, soupirant, agacée de devoir être hors de sa couette alors qu'elle pourrait avoir une belle et longue grasse matinée, la fraîcheur de l'aube venant hérissé ses poils et sa poitrine sous ce vieux débardeur blanc, accompagné de boxer qui lui servaient de pyjama. Elle n'était pas en retard, au moins, alors autant se préparer tranquillement et faire une petite balade avant.

Elle s'approcha de la glace en face de son lit, considérant son visage amoché par le manque de sommeil et le petit nombre de repas qu'elle arrivait à dévorer en ce moment, le tout cerné de deux poches sous les yeux et de cheveux en bataille qui commençaient soudainement à être un peu trop long à son goût. Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent le haut de sa nuque, incertaine de la coupe qu'elle se ferait prochainement, remontant doucement dans le tas de mèches cendre qui garnissaient son crâne. Aspectant les coins de sa peau et sa mâchoire saillante, elle enleva son haut et le jeta sur le matelas, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait à sa droite pour ouvrir le robinet et s'éclabousser le minois. Les gouttes dégoulinant un peu partout sur le sol et le tapis, elle enleva les quelques vêtements en trop qui lui restaient sur le corps, dévoilant une musculature assez bien entretenue et dessinée, ainsi qu'un épiderme halé, et un dos très fin. Elle ne prêta pas réellement attention à son reflet dans le miroir, et aussitôt elle pénétra entre les parois de verres, alluma la douche, la température chutant. Elle y passa quelques temps avant d'en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, trempée, humant l'odeur du savon à la vanille et à l'orange et celle de la buée chaude qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta devant son image, s'admirant encore une fois là où les trous se creusaient et quelques cicatrices récentes faisaient faces. Elle était bien là, dans ce corps, elle qui s'appelait Tenoh Haruka.

Tenoh Haruka était bel et bien une fille de naissance, et elle en était d'ailleurs bien contente d'avoir ce corps. Elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à vouloir se faire passer pour un garçon auprès des autres enfants, surtout pour pouvoir jouer au ballon avec eux ou encore s'amuser sur le fait qu'une fille ne ressemble pas forcément à une petite tête blonde, dans une robe rose qui joue à la barbie. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle recommençait. Il lui arrivait quelques fois d'être féminine; elle l'avait été durant presque toutes ses années au collège avant de se faire renvoyer, et quand elle n'allait pas en cours elle était vêtue la plupart du temps dans des étoffes qui la mettraient presque en valeur, elle et ses courbes féminines. Parfois, il lui arrivait de prendre quelques vêtements qui étaient à sa mère, juste pour le plaisir de porter d'autres robes que l'unique qu'elle possédait dans ses placards, ainsi que des jupes. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle enfile un jour dans son existence une paire de talons, plutôt mourir.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire, feuilletant les bouts de tissus dont elle était pourvus. Il y avait cependant très peu de choses féminines, mais les tenues étaient assez neutres pour être mixtes, dépendant de la façon dont elles étaient portées. En dehors de son uniforme, incontestablement. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussi à avoir sur son dossier scolaire la mention qu'elle était un homme auprès de ses professeurs, et cela, évidemment grâce au directeur. Elle aurait eu des problèmes sinon à se balader habiller avec le mauvais accoutrement dans les couloirs du prestigieux lycée. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi la lycéenne passe son temps à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre au jour d'aujourd'hui, et bien Haruka se vêtit comme un homme simplement pour plusieurs bonnes raisons. Premièrement, cela lui permet d'avoir une identité secrète. Elle ne souhaite pas se faire connaître et reconnaître, et si, par le plus grand des hasards, on se retrouve à vouloir chercher les noms "Tenoh" et "Haruka" accolés en espérant trouver un homme, elle savait qu'elle pourrait facilement jouer de ça, n'étant pas une mais deux personnes à la fois avec ce privilège (ainsi qu'une multitude de fausses cartes d'identités dont elle se servait parfois, mais cela reste un autre sujet que nous aborderons sans doute plus tard). Deuxièmement, le pouvoir. Dans la rue, ou avec les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas, être un homme est tout de suite plus "intimidant". Etre un homme fait aussi que les autres hommes la prennent automatiquement plus au sérieux et ne la craignent pas non plus, alors qu'une femme a tout de suite une certaine réputation, surtout dans le milieu dans lequel elle se trouve. Troisièmement, et bien c'était surtout aussi pour plaire aux femmes. Haruka les adoraient, et elle ne s'en cachait pas.

Elle attrapa une chemise bouffante qu'elle laissa ouverte au niveau de la poitrine, quelques boutons déboutonnés dans le plaisir de laisser voir un décolleté faiblement esquissé et enfila un slim un peu abîmé avec des grosses baskets. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine, non dans le but de manger mais simplement de s'apercevoir que, encore une fois, il n'y avait personne. Sauf une lettre. Elle était là, en son centre, sur le milieu de la table de bois, sans rien d'autre autour. Haruka l'attrapa dans sa main gauche. Ses yeux parcoururent les mots hâtivement et elle souffla, désappointée. Elle la glissa dans sa poche, attrapa ses clés, quelques affaires puis monta dans son véhicule préféré qui brillait déjà à l'aube de ce nouveau jour. Le soleil peinait à grimper dans le cadre cyan et les nuages de poudres étaient presque invisibles, cependant il brillait si fort qu'il aurait pu la rendre aveugle. La lycéenne inspecta les horizons à travers son par-brise et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ferait un tour de moto plus tard, son humeur s'était complètement envolée à la lecture du post-it. Au moins la vue était ravissante. Et cette nuance océan entre la nuit s'effaçant et le jour apparent, cela lui rappelait sa petite sirène.

Ah, Michiru... Ses pensées alors divaguèrent sur la jolie musicienne. Michiru était un ange à ses yeux. C'était... Futile de dire ça, choisir de tels mots pour la décrire était presque démesuré, mais elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir dans sa classe cette année. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lui parler, c'était presque comme si elle était tout excitée de retourner en cours seulement pour la voir et échanger avec elle. Le temps à ses côtés lui faisait oublier son quotidien, et elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle douceur dans son cœur. C'est vrai, sincèrement, entre toutes les demoiselles (et quelques hommes) qui lui courent après, tous ceux qui l'envient et souhaitent l'approcher pour peut-être de la stupide notoriété, aucun d'eux ne seraient venus la voir pour lui demander si tout allait bien juste à cause d'une stupide discussion avec le directeur. Cependant, la naïveté de Michiru l'avait poussé à le faire, et il ne fallut pas plus pour toucher la dure âme de notre lycéenne. Sa vie était plus noire que grise, et les jours étaient parfois des supplices à vivre. D'ailleurs, Haruka n'aimait pas trop en parler. Elle aurait pu raconter pleins de détails sur ses problèmes et son histoire à la violoniste, mais elle refusait que quelqu'un connaisse ses faiblesses. Elles étaient siennes, et surtout personnelles. Elle ne connaissait pas Michiru depuis si longtemps que ça, alors de plus il était de son devoir de se méfier de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui confier.

Elle vivait une aventure infâme et ce depuis qu'elle avait à peine quatorze ans, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Haruka savait si bien conduire étant donné qu'elle avait dû se servir d'une voiture très tôt. C'était son père qui lui avait appris, quand elle avait à peine douze ou treize ans. Elle s'ennuyait déjà, tous les sports la blasaient et elle les surpassait si vite que cela en devenait ennuyant. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas (ce qui était extrêmement rare, mais elle l'avoue, lui arrivait) elle perdait patience et abandonnait aussitôt, car Haruka était tout sauf du genre à rester calme et à garder son sang froid. Elle n'avait pas fait grande chose d'autre à faire car elle était une petite fille hyperactive qui ne supportait pas de rester sur place. Elle avait essayé le piano, quelques fois, mais être assise sur une chaise pendant des heures était pire qu'une punition. Alors un jour, il lui avait laissé le droit d'essayer la voiture, et au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait le fonctionnement de chaque partie du véhicule, Haruka était tombée amoureuse de l'engin. Ce fut après quelques essaies fluctuants et quelques longues ballades sur la route qu'elle avait compris que c'était ça qu'il lui fallait. Elle avait besoin de folie, de fougue. D'adrénaline. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante, sur le point d'exploser, incapable d'être arrêtée. Invincible. La vitesse lui faisait vivre ce sentiment, c'est pourquoi elle s'était mise à faire de la course en voiture, en moto, mais petit à petit elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lui fallait plus, et Haruka était tombée dans la noirceur du danger. Elle jouait à la roulette russe, parfois, puis au poker et à pleins de jeux de cartes pas vraiment très nets. Elle faisait de mauvaises choses juste pour se sentir vivre, mais aussi par nécessité. Le sale boulot, comme on l'appelle. C'était parfois des bagarres, des règlements de conflits entre yakuzas dans lesquels elle devait intervenir, mais surtout elle était impliquée dans un trafique pour le marché noir.

Sur la route, ses doux traits baignant dans le soleil, elle aurait presque pu avoir l'air innocente et fragile, mais les détails sur sa peau, les coupures et marques de guerre, la dureté de sa mâchoire et ses yeux esquintés prouvaient qu'elle en avait vécu des choses.

Haruka ralentit doucement en quittant la grande route, et au bout de quelques minutes dans des chemins un peu broussailleux elle pu apercevoir son arrivée du coin de l'œil. Elle se gara dans une corne un peu à l'écart, sous le crissement des pneus sur la terre sèche. Elle avait quitté la ville et les habitations et se trouvait dans un bout de campagne où deux usines hors service étaient plantées sur le bord d'une colline. D'apparence, elles semblaient laisser à l'abandon, l'éclat du petit matin traversant les étales de verres. Fermées de tous côtés, décoré de tags, rouille et de fenêtres brisées, aucune lumière ou son ne s'y dégageait. En sortant de sa voiture, le froid des montagnes et des hauteurs la rattrapèrent, l'enlaçant dans une accolade algide et elle se demanda avec ennuie pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste pour se couvrir, s'injuriant mentalement, ses pas forcenés se dirigeant vers l'entrée cachée par une poubelle du bâtiment. Cet entrepôt à l'apparence des plus sinistre était l'un des repérés de Yakuzas. C'était à vrai dire le second plus faible de la région, mais Haruka s'en contentait. Elle s'était faite une petite place dans l'équipe, et comptait monter en échelon le plus rapidement possible. Mais il était difficile dans ces milieux-là d'atteindre des points supérieurs au sien aussi aisément, cependant elle ne perdait pas espoir, et surtout elle se rappelait sans cesse à chaque épreuve pour quoi elle se battait encore aujourd'hui. Son objectif. Sa future vie. _Ça_.

Lorsqu'elle arriva vers la grosse benne jaune nauséabonde, deux ombres se distinguèrent des autres : c'était Kyu et Juu, deux des yakuzas les moins féroces qu'elle avait rencontrés dans sa courte existence. Ils étaient presque adorables. A l'apparition d'Haruka devant eux, ils relevèrent les yeux paniqués, se turent en se donnèrent des coups de coudes maladroits entre eux, comme pour forcer l'autre à parler, l'air faussement hargneux. Ils semblaient très timides face à elle, pourtant la lycéenne les voyait plus d'une fois par semaine. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'ils occupaient ce poste, les deux étant des frères, fils de mafieux qui s'occupaient des grosses affaires du coin. Ils avaient grandi dans cet environnement et avait subi divers entrainement, mais être sur le terrain, même pour une affectation aussi basse était paroxysme de l'angoisse. Ce boulot avait une pointe de frayeur en soit : n'importe quand un ennemi du camp adversaire pouvait se pointer, arme en main, dans le but d'entrer dans leur habitat. Leur but à eux étaient de les en empêcher, au risque d'y perdre la vie. Cependant, c'était un endroit si reculé et leur groupe était si peu recherché que pour l'instant ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Ils devaient tout juste avoir dans les quinze ans, et étaient habillés dans des ensembles noirs identiques. L'un portait un cache-œil sur le côté droit, et même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insinuer qu'elle cachait un secret, une blessure de combat, Haruka savait très bien que c'était simplement pour se donner un air plus rebelle et effrayer les autres. Ils la faisaient rire, cela lui rappelait ses premières missions. " _Le, euh... Le mot de passe._ " Elle les salua chaleureusement, fatiguée, et le leur annonça par habitude.

Au même moment, le garçon au cache-œil donna un perfide coup dans la tête de son frère. " _Imbécile, c'est Tenoh ! Elle n'a plus besoin de dire le mot de passe !_ " Le plus jeune se frotta légèrement l'arrière du crâne, déboussolé. " _Mais papa avait dit qu'on devait demander à tout le monde, même Tenoh ou Anomi._ " L'aîné se bouscula vers lui, et éleva la voix qui était à peine muet. " _Donc si quelqu'un se déguise en Tenoh et vient tu vas le laisser passer ?_ " Kyu fit de grands yeux. " _Mais c'est même pas possible de se déguiser en Tenoh, arrête de dire n'importe quoi Juu !_ " Et c'était reparti pour un tour _._ Haruka frotta les cheveux du plus vieux d'une manière presque fraternelle, elle est les remercia dans un murmure et franchit la porte de métal qui grinça absurdement, le tout en baillant, une main cachant sa bouche. Sur le côté, elle portait un sac gonflé rouge qui renfermait quelque chose d'assez précieux. A l'intérieur, c'était deux fois plus immense que lorsqu'on la regardait de devant. Il y avait une odeur d'humidité infligeante et d'essence arrosée un peu partout dans les coins, quelques bidons vides, des troues dans le sol, et une hygiène de vie déplorable. Une fine bourrasque feuilletait les pages de bouquins et papiers déposés sur les tables bosselées. Quelques personnes passaient de droite à gauche, mais il était assez silencieux. Un claquement de poignée retentit, et un homme robuste et vigoureux approcha la demoiselle, les sourcils froncés, des tatouages sur toutes les parties du corps qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans le peu de vêtements qu'il portait. Il avait dans les mains deux papiers, et sur sa hanche un petit calibre, simplement de quoi se défendre et possédait quelques balles à peine. Il avait à l'intérieur de sa veste, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, deux autres armes à feu, ainsi qu'une lame. Et les locaux avaient aussi une multitude équipement un peu caché n'importe où, en cas d'attaque.

Il monta sa voix, sèche et bourrue. " _Comment ça va ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vus, et avec tout ce qui se passe ici j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité._ " Sa grande main l'accola d'une assourdissante frappe dans le dos, sans doute un peu trop fort car Haruka plissa les paupières par douleur et se mordit la langue dans l'espoir de ne pas trop montrer qu'elle n'était pas si robuste que ça. " _Et bien, ça va. La routine tu sais, la rentrée scolaire._ " Un sourire sur le visage, il la serra légèrement contre lui sans aucune arrière pensé, un peu comme un geste affectif, quelque chose de très attentionné, et ils marchèrent en direction des appartements de la jeune femme. " _Tiens. C'est ce que tu m'avais demandé._ " Haruka se détacha de son emprise pour lui offrir un colis assez volumineux tout droit sorti de son sac, emballé dans du papier bois et beaucoup de scotch bleu. Il l'attrapa aussitôt, enflammé, tournant le paquet dans tous les sens comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait vraiment entre les doigts, le palpant inconsciemment. " _Génial, merci._ " Il fit une petite pause avant de la regarder dans les yeux et d'ajouter, le tout en pointant son bureau. " _Au fait, il y a un type qui souhaite te parler. Kuchiyama san si je me trompe pas._ " Voilà, c'était pour quoi Haruka avait décidé de se pointer aujourd'hui. Elle savait que toutes les semaines il y avait un problème au minimum que le gang n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Ceux qui souhaitaient lui parler trouvaient des rendez-vous auprès de Ru, l'homme baraqué qui était à l'instant même à ses côtés, ou bien à une des jeunes recrus qui bossaient avec elle. Sinon, la plupart savait qu'ils pouvaient la voir le samedi, seul jour où elle était certaine d'être présente.

Haruka poussa la porte sans conviction, débarquant dans ses locaux favoris. C'était les siens; une petite salle à côté des autres, l'odeur du parfum de voiture à la menthe qui s'y embaumait et elle avait la clim pour l'été, mais pas de chauffage pour l'hiver. Il y avait cependant quelques couvertures, et parfois elle y laissait des vêtements de rechange. Dedans plombaient un bureau rayé en son centre, trois chaises, des papiers, formalités, une ampoule urine et un papier peint presque arraché. Son siège à elle était molletonné, fait de chêne et de coton vert, le reste cependant était de bas de gamme, avec une moquette beige un peu sale. Il ne fallait pas en demander plus, c'était le grand luxe. Il y avait aussi une commode fermée à clé avec ses essentiels, et un matelas dans un coin. C'était une cachette parfaite, et passer ses journées ici pour travailler ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle s'installait, les jambes sur le meuble, et somnolait quand le temps lui laissait du calme. C'était son petit bureau, son seul recoin paisible avec sa chambre. La différence c'est qu'ici personne qu'elle ne connaissait ne pouvait la trouver. Quand elle arriva cette fois-ci la pièce n'était pas vide comme à son habitude; en effet un vieil homme était assis sur un des deux tabourets frontal. Il était assez trapu, un peu maigrichon, une longue touffe de cheveux écorce sur le crâne. Il avait quelques rides mal placées, et un visage très marqué. En plus de cela, il avait un œil de verre qui brillait faiblement le droit, exactement à l'emplacement où Juu prétendait en avoir un. Il portait un costume simple, cendre, mais tout de même encombrant pour une sortie chez des yakuzas, dans un endroit délabré comme leur usine il y avait plus pratique à porter. Sur le bouts de ses mains Haruka remarqua des fins de tatouages qui devaient commencer sur ses avant-bras, mais pas plus haut. Il n'avait pas la tête à l'emploie, et tout le monde le connaissait ici. Kuchiyama était un arnaqueur un peu perdu, un débutant voulant jouer dans la cours des grands.

Ici, Haruka était un peu devenue en quelque sorte la sous-chef. Au bout de deux ans, c'était un poste normal à obtenir; elle avait fait ses preuves et avait travaillé dur pour, et bientôt elle espérait aller encore plus loin. Elle réglait les affaires et dirigeait tout le monde quand Hiromi san, le patron des Feux-follet était absent, soit la quasi-totalité du temps car il avait en emploi du temps très chargé. Il s'occupait de ce qui se passait hors de la ville, dans les gangs un peu plus compromettants et ceux qui souhaitaient se faire une place dans ce monde-là. Il était aussi celui qui formait les espions et manipulait les plus aisées et notoires du Japon, tout en essayant en même temps de se faire une place dans la politique dans l'espoir de pouvoir jouer dans les deux camps. A vrai dire, elle n'avait vu qu'Hiromi san deux fois au cours des deux ans et demi qu'elle avait passé ici. La plupart du temps c'était son ancien associé, sous-chef Kimino qui était parti hors du pays pour d'autres affaires interdites, qui lui expliquait ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire. Maintenant les informations passaient par Ru. Néanmoins, Haruka ne devait pas que s'occuper de cette usine là, il y en avait plusieurs dans les horizons appartenant au Feux-follet, dont la seconde qui était accotée de celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais c'était seulement quatre bâtiments, au plus grand peut-être une trentaine de personnes.

 _"Bonjour Tenoh san."_ Sa voix dégoulinait, et même s'il paraissait assuré elle aurait pu entendre le grelot de son battement interne dans ses cordes vocales. Il voulut se pencher pour la saluer et Haruka fit un signe de la main pour le faire cesser. " _Pas de ça ici._ **"** Il avala difficilement et continua. " _J'ai pu avoir une discussion avec les Invisibles. Pour recevoir quelque chose de leur part qui me serait très utile, ils m'ont demandé de me diriger vers vous. Ils souhaiteraient que l'un de vous s'occupe d'un meurtre et voudrait pouvoir obtenir votre nouvelle arme parait-il. J'ai ici un papier qui prouve tout ce que je raconte._ _"_ Lamentable, il voulait se faire une place chez les Invisibles. "J'ai _entendu dire que vous aimiez les courses, que pensez-vous d'en faire une ? Si je gagne, vous me récompensez des deux vœux que les Invisibles souhaitent, sinon je sais que vous êtes très intéressée par l'argent et je peux vous offrir la somme totale de cent quarante mille yen."_ Les mains jointes, il releva le visage vers son interlocuteur. A la fin de son discours, Haruka ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, si fort qu'il était bien certain que tous les autres dehors l'avaient entendu. Elle rit car c'est idiot, et puis aussi car personne ne l'a jamais battu, et qu'elle était si confiante en elle-même qu'elle se disait que personne ne la battrait jamais tant que la vitesse serait l'une de ses raisons de vivre.

Kuchiyama eut de grands orbites, sans doute un peu impressionné mais surtout parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de la demoiselle, une jambe repliée sur elle-même, les iris rivées dans les siennes. Haruka avait commencé son sale boulot par des simples échanges, puis elle avait dû s'occuper de la drogue, de trafic d'humains, trafic d'armes. Elle était devenue une part du côté noir du Japon. Elle se leva tout en lui faisant signe que c'était en bas, et que bien évidemment, elle était d'accord pour faire ce marché sous le signe d'une course. Durant leur route, elle souffla, penseuse. Elle avait les mains salies aujourd'hui, et au point où elle en était... Et elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle soupira aussi en pensant à quel point c'était idiot pour Mugen sama d'être venu dans toute cette affaire. Lui venait assez rarement, par peur de se faire prendre. Il avait des obligations cependant et il se savait coincé. Ici, il était appelé Larme bleu. La plupart des yakuzas, qu'ils soient ici de leur plein grès ou non, avait un surnom. Pour se cacher, se camoufler du regard des autres, se camoufler de la vie dite "normale." Mais Haruka s'en fichait. C'était juste stupide, et ça l'aurait presque désolée. Mais le plus important dans cette histoire, c'était elle. Elle était égoïste de toute façon, elle et son ego surdimensionné, et elle le savait. Tout le contraire de Michiru. Que ferait-elle à sa place ? Elle et son cœur pur ? Une jeune fille si innocente, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était. Cependant, elle n'était pas si innocente que ça, mais ça Haruka n'en était pas encore au courant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, là où un terrain vague avait été emménagé. De base, celui-ci avait été crée pour l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues en véhicules. Dans le but de semer la police par exemple, les forces de l'ordre, ou encore pour régler des différents lors de courses un peu comme celle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ici-même. Il y avait une piste en huit, si petite que cela paraissait fou de se lancer dans une chevauchée ici-même. L'endroit était un peu plus tiède, et il y avait un coin avec du matériel d'audiovisuel et des chaises installées en files. C'était simple, et très calme. Le vide faisait résonner chaque pas que les deux adversaires appuyaient. Il y avait une fine odeur de poudre, quelques marques de batailles sur un des murs en métal. Cependant, avec l'arrivé d'Haruka il y a deux ans et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'organisation, se donnant corps et à âme à son progrès, ils l'avaient amélioré pour qu'elle puisse se défouler à grande vitesse sans avoir peur des autres voitures ou de l'arrivée des hommes en bleus. C'était Ru qui avait eu l'idée, et Haruka en avait explosé de joie. La lycéenne s'avança dans la pénombre, appuya sur un interrupteur et déposa ses affaires sur un rebord de "l'estrade", attrapant son casque corbeau, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le mettrait pas, mais elle souhaitait faire bonne figure. A côté d'elle, Kuchiyama souriait à pleine dents, trop sûr de lui. Il regardait avec pitié le décors dans lequel ils allaient se battre. Puissant. Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte de le remettre à sa place. En temps normal elle n'aurait même pas pris la peine de gaspiller son temps inutilement, mais c'était un moyen de l'effrayer dans le but qu'il ramène ça à au clan des Libellules.

Haruka lui expliqua les règles et consignes. Après un acquiescement de sa part, elle se plaça à côté de son véhicule que Kyu avait descendu (elle essayait de lui apprendre à conduire, et il fallait dire qu'il commençait à prendre l'habitude de manier un volant et des pédales.) et Kuchiyama avait décidé d'emprunter une des voitures qu'ils avaient en réserve car la sienne était tout sauf un bolide de course. Elle ne prêta même pas attention au modèle, une simple figure noire. Elle attrapa la poignée et pénétra ses deux jambes suivit de tout son corps dans l'engin émeraude. Elle referma derrière elle, déposa le casque au pied du siège passager, et admira le circuit, une grande inspiration engouffrant ses poumons, un sourire mesquin sur la bouche, le picotement de l'adrénaline dans sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts parcourent l'intérieur en cuir et remonta jusqu'au navigant, un frisson embrasant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était excitée. Elle avait chaud. Elle était impatiente. Elle allait le réduire en _morceaux_. Au bout de quelques minutes, un compte à rebours se fit entendre, et un homme lança le signal. Les deux voitures s'élancèrent aussitôt à pleine vitesse sur le chemin, le froissement des moteurs qui bruissent s'éclaboussant dans un écho. En quelques secondes à peine, rapidement, Haruka le dépassa, sans pourtant appuyer énormément sur la pédale. Elle le voyait d'ici : c'était un mièvre débutant. Il avait réussi à amasser de l'argent aux jeux de cartes et il se pensait indescriptible et pourtant la blonde le savait; il n'avait jamais de course de sa vie. Il pensait qu'être dans une voiture de compétition lui suffirait à être le premier. Un _idiot_.

L'air se faisant rare, chaque inspiration restait contrôlée et le feu de la vitesse la consumait. Elle aimait entendre ce silence ahurissant qui cramait ses oreilles, la force qui la collait à son dossier, l'impression de voler. Les virages étaient secs, mais ennuyants. Pas assez dangereux. Trop peu de challenge. Elle les avait passés bien trop de fois. En quelques secondes elle le dépassa, et sans pourtant appuyer énormément sur les pédales. Et qu'importe ses accélérations futiles, elle gardait une certaine avance. Elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'il s'énervait sur son véhicule, et plus il était agressif plus il perdait le contrôle. C'est pour ça qu'il n'arriva même pas au quart de son chemin. Quatre minutes plus tard et voilà que les trois tours étaient bouclés. Haruka se gara de travers sans faire attention et fit un signe pour que Kyu le ramène à l'entrée. Elle ébouriffa sa chevelure d'une main, histoire de remettre en place les mèches et déposa son casque qu'elle avait inutilement amené, tandis que Kuchiyama sortit, titubant légèrement, et pas vraiment fier de sa prestation. Haruka haussa le ton au bord de la sortie avant de finalement s'éclipser pour finir ses corvées hebdomadaires. " _J'attends les cent quarante mille yen pour mercredi, dans mon bureau, dix heures. Je serais là."_

Elle remonta les escaliers, saluant Emishi une autre tête cendre et Goro, un roux avec une mèche noire dont la teinture demandait à être refaite. Le second qui était adossé près du premier qui tapotait sur un écran se précipita vers Haruka et lui attrapa la main frèlement. " _Tu devineras jamais ce qu'à fait Shiro._ " Sa petite voix de garçon tout excité s'exclamait. Un sourire inconfortable, elle retira sa main de la sienne. " _Shiro des Invisbles ? On ne fait que parler d'eux en ce moment._ " L'odeur de l'essence lui faisait toujours ressentir un haut le cœur, et qu'importe le temps qu'elle passait ici elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. " _Ouais, elle a voulu s'en prendre au maire d'Onanda en kidnappant sa fille. Elle lui aurait envoyé des bouts de ses membres un par un par la poste, du genre un doigt, une oreille, et ce jusqu'au cœur ! Le truc c'est qu'il y a des rumeurs comme quoi elle ne lui aurait rien fait et que ces morceaux viendrait d'un autre gars lambda qu'ils auraient tué il y a peu. Même le maire était pas convaincu, il n'a pas réagi, et j'espère sincèrement que c'est le cas._ " Haruka éclata. " _Shiro ? Tuer quelqu'un ? A la limite, torturer aurait pu être plausible, et encore j'ai du mal à y croire. Mais il va falloir faire attention si c'est le cas, cela peut-être dangereux pour tout le monde avec la récente façade qu'on a eu, et j'ai pas trop envie que notre alliance se brise. Si tu en apprends plus à ce sujet-là, tiens-moi au courant. Oh et Goro, pas de sentiment. Un jour ça sera à toi de faire la même chose, on a pas le choix dans ce milieu._ " Les mots de Kuchiyama revinrent dans son esprit. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour éliminer une personne soit sans qu'il n'y ai de preuve, soit en mettant le blâme sur une victime précise, sinon, elle savait très bien qu'ils s'en seraient occupés eux-même. Le souci était donc de savoir qu'est-ce que cela tramait, et confirmait que Shiro avait toujours son cœur d'agneau.

Elle les laissa à leurs affaires et s'approcha ensuite de deux jeunes filles, les seules qu'il y avait dans les Feux-follet : Kaguro, une femme forte, un peu musclée mais surtout intelligente et maligne. Elle portait toujours ses cheveux bruns dans un carré court, accompagnés d'une frange et de piercings un peu partout. Elle aimait en rire car elle en avait vraiment partout. Elle était du genre à porter des vêtements assez décontractes, même si son style aurait plus penché pour du rock/punk, un truc dans le genre aux yeux d'Haruka. Du noir, un peu de couleurs vives, mais surtout foncées, et des motifs pas vraiment gaies. Des chaines, plateforme, les ongles toujours soignés. La deuxième s'appelait Asaki. Bien plus féminine, Haruka ne l'avait vu qu'en pantalon pour se battre. Elle était une sorte d'espionne au sein du groupe, et elle souhaitait se spécialiser dans les armes et le combat. Elle avait des cheveux teints, verts, qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates et qu'elle avait souvent attachés dans une couette, serti d'un visage calme et de yeux noirs, comme l'onyx. Les mains moites et les ongles rongés, elle ne le semblait pas aux premiers abords mais elle était quelqu'un de très angoissée. Sur son épiderme, c'était couvert de dessins définitifs, et elle avait toujours une petite bague à chaque annulaire. " _Ruka_." Commença la demoiselle. " _Il me semble qu'on a un problème assez grave._ " Kaguro reprit la suite, toujours en notant sur des feuilles des combinaisons de codes. " _Je crois que la police a une piste. Ils en ont parlé dans le journal._ " La lycéenne attrapa le dit bout de papier qui traînait à côté et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle devint livide, de marbre. Soudain des petits bruits de pas la déconcentrèrent et elle tourna le visage, aux aguets. C'était le perdant qui essayait de s'échapper doucement sur la pointe des pieds, et alors qu'il allait prendre la porte, Haruka éleva la voix, taquine. " _Une autre course, ça te tenterait ?_ " Gêné, et surtout mal à l'aise, il balbutia qu'il y réfléchirait, mentant, rouge de honte.

Il y a peu de filles dans ce milieu, et c'était encore plus humiliant du fait qu'Haruka était aussi puissante, surtout à son âge, plus que lui qui après tout avait passé sa vie dans les bureaux et s'était tourné vers l'illégal en pensant gagner un peu mieux. Après trente ans sur une chaise, à négocier, il croyait avoir le mental pour cet univers. Il s'était lassé de la paperasses, des meetings et réunions, il pensait que ça serait intéressant; le danger. Qu'il y aurait des bagarres comme dans les films et qu'en faisant équipe avec les mafieux les plus hauts en manipulant à sa guise les plus fous il deviendrait riche. C'est beau, de rêver. Néanmoins, dans ce monde-là, ce ne sont que des fantasmes impossibles à réaliser. Des désirs impensables, des illusions dans une tête flottante. Ne serait-ce que croire que se battre était sans risque était la chose la plus ridicule qu'Haruka aurait pu entendre ici. Il avait d'abord commencé par traîner dans les rues sombres, un faible moyen pour se faire des contacts, et s'était dirigé vers les machines à sous et les jeux de cartes. Puis s'amusant de parties de poker banales au casino, il se pensait déjà indétrônable, cependant, entre le civil et l'underground, il y avait un écart plus que monstrueux, chose dont il n'avait pas fait attention. Etre puissant en haut est une chose, être puissant en bas en est une autre. Mais pour elle, ce n'était qu'une étape sur son chemin. Après tout, elle voulait être le chef du monde, elle voulait contrôler cette planète et surtout se faire respecter par tous.

Haruka caressait de son index droit son avant-bras et sa main, signe d'angoisse et d'introspection chez elle. Kuchiyama venait de s'en aller, et maintenant elle avait d'autres choses très importantes auxquelles elle devait penser. Elle devait absolument trouver un plan pour la police, mais le ventre vide elle ne pouvait réfléchir calmement. A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle regarda l'heure et soupira en voyant qu'il était presque quatorze heures, puis elle s'approcha d'Asaki pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas un petit quelque chose pour se nourrir. Tout en continuant de réparer une étrange machine qui gisait sur le sol, en pièces, elle lui répondit. " _Tu as de la chance, j'ai un fond de bento. Il est dans le frigo._ " Sa petite voix fluette lui caressa les oreilles et Haruka la remercia, un grand sourire sur le visage avant d'aller se chercher la petite boite en bois déposée entre deux sandwiches et canettes de soda. Elle prit une chaise qui traînait par là, s'installa confortablement dans son espace, et commença à dévorer son repas, se penchant un peu plus sur le problème qu'elle se devait de régler le plus vite possible. Mais que faire ? Elle eut l'idée d'aller demander aux Invisibles un moyen de distraire les forces bleus, mais elle savait très bien que ça ne serait que temporaire et qu'elle devrait les payer une fortune pour ce misérable service. Cependant, c'était sans doute les seuls qui pourraient faire quelque chose. Un bruit de porte claqua. A l'autre bout une énorme silhouette s'avançait entre les débris et bidons d'essence. C'était Ru.

Il revenait vers le coin sale où la demoiselle grignotait encore son petit bento, les jambes sur le bureau, pas vraiment assise d'une manière délicate, mais c'était du Tenoh tout craché. La grande masse l'appela par son surnom, un regard plus chaleureux que précédemment et un sourire presque sur le bout de ses lèvres gercées. Il lui jeta quelque chose, et dans un réflexe un peu rouillé elle parvint à l'attraper, manquant de renverser sa précieuse nourriture. Ses yeux se posèrent dessus, et elle tressaillit. Une _arme_. Haruka blêmit, son visage prit une drôle de couleur et ses doigts se crispèrent. C'était un pistolet, un Beretta 92 pour être plus précis. La demoiselle le fit tourner embarrassée, dans le but de l'observer, comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle n'aimait pas les prendre en main, pourtant tirer avec la faisait se sentir invincible. C'était un drôle de comble pour elle, mais elle savait très bien qu'en venant dans ce milieu-là elle aurait à faire aux armes à feu. La blonde leva un sourcil, une manière de lui demander ce qu'il comptait en faire. Elle n'avait jamais tiré sur personne, mais pour son objectif elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire tôt ou tard. De toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et elle s'imaginait sans doute capable de le faire car elle a déjà tué par inadvertance au cours de sa vie. Cependant, penser, dire et agir étaient trois choses complètement différentes. Sa voix rocailleuse prit le dessus des groupillements et jacassements dans le fond." _Viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre à t'en servir. Tu vas en avoir besoin bientôt._ "

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent, un peu comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient dans un parc d'attraction. Elle bondit de sa chaise, un peu trop amusée, et elle le suivit, prenant la porte arrière du bâtiment et marchant quelques temps dans un silence amical jusqu'à une colline un peu éloignée. La vue était imprenable, on y voyait quelques quartiers pauvres et repères de yakuzas, puis le côté riche, un peu à droite, sous les lumières safran du début d'après-midi. C'était presque prenant, et la faible brise la fit s'échapper un instant de sa présence sur terre. Elle ressaisit ses esprits et regarda ce qui pointant juste en face d'elle. Un camion gris à la peinture écaillée qui n'avait pas bonne mine -et aurait effrayé n'importe quel enfant-, une petite table, et quelques armes. Il y avait aussi trois cibles, toutes couvertes de quelques trous de balles et qui semblaient sur le point de se briser. " _Tu te souviens de comment on fait ?_ " Haruka eut un gloussement dans le fond de sa gorge. " _Je ne suis pas née hier je te rappelle, j'ai déjà tiré. Mais je t'avoue que ça fait quelques mois."_ Il la positionna précisément avec des gestes concis, appuyant sur son dos dans le but de la rendre un peu plus droite. " _Vises un peu plus haut que ce que tu souhaites toucher._ " La lycéenne obéit, et tira rigoureusement. Le retour la fit faire un pas en arrière, un frisson éclatant au son de la machine dans son cœur comme un défibrillateur. Revivre. C'était toujours une impression de revivre. Son bras la lança faiblement, et elle baissa son arme pour admirer son coup. _Hum, un peu bas._ " _Plus haut j'ai dit._ " Haruka riposta. " _Je l'ai fait exprès, je voulais toucher son foie._ " Ru plaça sa main sur son visage, attisé. Un petit rire. Alors elle se remit à sa place, jambes dans le sol, les deux mains serrées, et alors qu'elle allait appuyer à nouveau sur la gâchette, espérant atteindre le cœur...

Son téléphone vibra. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Au bout de la troisième fois, Haruka était complètement agacée. Elle jeta l'arme dans un coin et alla chercher son portable, exaspérée. Mais au nom écrit sur l'écran, elle se figea. _Michiru_. Merde, elle l'avait oublié.

* * *

Les jours devenaient répétitif, encore et encore, et Michiru se croyait enfermée dans une boucle sans fin. Ça avait toujours été la même chose, toute sa vie. Cependant elle l'avait très bien vécue. Elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait; de l'art, et elle étudiait entre temps, parfois sortant dans les rues de Tokyo pour prendre l'air et se ressourcer des activités sans fin, et ce malgré la solitude. Mais cette année, elle avait l'impression de marcher sur place, comme si tout tournait au ralentit. Comme si elle s'enfonçait dans les méandres du monde. Elle soupira, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : s'affaler sur sa table de cours. Mais elle devait garder sa bonne tenue, et exténuée elle baissa le regard sur son cahier ouvert, là où gisait des phrases et des couleurs. Son regard, peu à peu dériva, et il s'arrêta obstinément sur une figure allongée, silhouette aux fortes épaules et cheveux de cendre : Tenoh Haruka. Oh. Encore. Encore et encore.

Elle s'arrêtait de plus en plus dans ses lectures pour le regarder, presque machinalement, ses iris dessinant les contours de son anatomie, lentement. Entourée de jolies filles, ils discutaient. _Avoue-toi-le, il te plait._ Oh non. _Il t'attire._ Non, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Non, et non, il ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne l'attirait pas. Personne ne lui plaisait et ne lui avait jamais plu. Personne ne l'avait attiré, surtout pas comme ça. Surtout pas lui, surtout pas Haruka. Puis, même si il lui faisait quelque chose, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence; il flirtait avec toutes les demoiselles qu'il rencontrait, et il ne s'attarderait sans doute par sur elle. Puis, était-il au moins du genre à avoir une relation à long-terme ? Et si Michiru elle ne voulait pas du long-terme ? Tant de questions qu'elle s'amusait à camoufler de justifications idiotes dans le but de ne plus penser à lui en se forçant à croire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Un sourire idiot traçant ses lèvres.

Soudain, une ombre apparut sur le papier, effaçant le blanc de la page. La lycéenne sursauta, secouée dans sa rêverie, et affronta les deux orbes gris qui la fixaient d'un peu plus haut. " _Ça te dit ?_ " Michiru fronça les sourcils, déboussolée par la question qui n'avait, sur le coup, aucun sens. Elle commenta du fond de sa gorge. " _Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?_ " Haruka eut un gloussement pas vraiment élégant mais qui n'était que plus authentique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? " _J'en vois une qui ne suivait pas les cours. A quoi tu pensais ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'empêcher d'écouter à ce point-là ?_ " Elle attrapa une chaise juste à côté, la plaçant à l'envers devant le bureau pour pouvoir l'avoir en face, et s'y installa, concentrant son esprit sur la plus petite demoiselle qui détourna le visage aussitôt.

" _Rien qui te regardes._ " Elle leva deux sourcils, intriguée. " _Et bien, miss tigresse est revenue nous voir ? Je te demandais ça car tu as besoin d'un partenaire pour ton exposé, et comme j'ai pu le voir personne n'est venu te demander de faire équipe avec toi. Certes, je suis incroyablement beau et je pourrais sans doute avoir n'importe qui pour m'aider, même Arito, mais c'est presque désolant de te voir seule dans ton coin._ " Sa voix rauque caressant l'atmosphère, un frisson attrapa son échine, et même agacée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Michiru remarqua deux quarts de la classe, debout pour former des groupes, qui les fixaient, un peu comme s'ils étaient le clou du spectacle au cirque. Elle expira par le nez. " _Tes groupies ne seront pas jalouses ?_ " Haruka continua sur sa volée, et eut un rire étouffé. " _Je pensais que tu allais encore me demander "pourquoi moi ?"_ " La demoiselle aux cheveux océans eut un large sourire sur la bouche. " _Pourquoi moi ? Parce que tu craques sur moi._ " Elle fut bouche bée, et ce fut presque sur l'instant si Haruka aurait perdu tous ses moyens. Cependant, elle inspira fébrilement. Provocante, Michiru s'approcha dangereusement de la seconde lycéenne, avant d'ajouter, sournoisement " _Je plaisante. Parce que tu as pitié de ta petite sirène ?_ "

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de l'apprentie yakusa, et elle répéta, mielleusement. " _Ma petite sirène._ " Les joues de la violoniste s'empourprèrent, se rendant compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait de lui sortir, et sans réfléchir elle s'exclama. " _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à ma table ?_ " Espérant la voir partir pour lui laisser à nouveau son espace vitale, Haruka reprit le plus naturellement du monde. " _Et bien j'attends ma réponse._ " Michiru la coupa aussitôt, se sentant un peu dépassée et légèrement idiote. " _C'est oui. On... On révise chez toi ce samedi ?_ " Le garçon manqué acquiesça, un smiley sur le visage, et elle ajouta à voix basse. " _Quinze heures ?"_ Ses doigts se croisèrent entre eux. " _C'est parfait. Je choisirais le thème, et je préparerais le matériel._ " Un sourire. " _Super._ "

Du coin de l'œil, une figure rouge s'ébaucha. La plus grande des deux demoiselles, au costume d'homme, se tourna légèrement pour appréhender la nouvelle venue. Une chevelure rousse tentait de s'arpenter un chemin, sautillant gaiement vers Michiru, mais fut courtement bloquée par les yeux d'acier qu'Haruka lui envoya, telle une décharge électrique qui disait "Va-t-en." Ses pupilles dilatées la sondaient presque hargneusement, une expression odieuse se dessinant sur ses traits. Elsa avala avec difficulté, et gira le pas, un peu tremblante de la possessivité dont avait fait preuve la blonde, chose que Michiru n'avait même pas remarqué, plongée entre ses iris grises et ses notes.

* * *

Et bien sûr, Haruka avait oublié. C'était presque devenu une habitude, entre gérer ces deux partis de sa vie, et ses histoires chez elle... De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait de réels amis à Mugen. Certes, elle était aimée, populaire même, mais personne ne connaissait rien d'elle. Personne ne savait rien de son esprit. Personne ne savait même pas qu'elle était d'ailleurs une femme et non un homme, alors de là à avoir des sorties régulières... Cela arrivait parfois, avec les équipes de sports, certains autres groupes assez sympas, mais jamais rien de sérieux, toujours; souvent, par profit. Aujourd'hui, elle allait retrouver la demoiselle aux crins bleus. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se voyaient en dehors des cours. La première fois, Haruka était tombée sur un des morceaux qu'elle s'entraînait à perfectionner, sur la scène juste à côté de l'école. La seconde fois, elle lui avait demandé de se retrouver à deux pas de là-bas, pour ensuite finir la soirée ensembles. Pour elle, Michiru était... Différente. Rafraîchissante ? Haruka n'avait pas les mots pour ça, mais là où tout le monde la vénérait, Michiru passait son temps à la remettre à sa place. Elle paraissait dure aux premiers abords, et effrayait la plupart des personnes qui souhaitaient lui parler.

Elle était cependant très douce, douée, et son art était l'un des plus merveilleux qu'elle n'ait pu observer et écouter. Michiru était drôle, et aussi vraiment adorable. Elle l'avait vu au départ comme une simple camarade de classe, jusqu'à cette année, et même si elle la prenait comme une petite fille solitaire, un peu perdue dans sa vie, une pointe de naïveté sur le visage, elle avait commencé à sentir son coeur se serrer le soir où elle l'avait observée jouer lors de ce stupide gala. Rien que d'y penser, ça la faisait rire; une place bondée de personnes se sentant supérieur alors qu'Haruka savait très bien qu'elle les dépassait tous à ce niveau-là, que cela soit au niveau de l'argent, du respect ou du pouvoir, elle qui n'avait qu'à peine dix-huit ans. Mais cela l'amusait. Rongée par la vie. De plus, cette atmosphère était des plus cocasse, devrais-je dire burlesque ? Mais voir sa petite sirène produire cette mélodie, imprégnée de cette magie que les vibrations la faisaient ressentir, elle s'était sentie abasourdie. C'est en rentrant chez elle, dans son véhicule, qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. La tête ailleurs, s'enfonçant dans le noir des cieux couverts d'étoiles, la chaleur de la vitesse l'engouffrant. Et elle avait fini par s'endormir en pensant à elle, un peu agitée.

Elle se précipita vers sa voiture qui attendait, toujours au même endroit, en sûreté, gardée par yakuzas de la bande. Elle les remercia d'un signe de la tête, s'enfournant dans l'intérieur en cuir. Le bruit des pneus retentirent dans le bâtiment délabré, et elle tourna le volant pour se sortir de l'impasse.

Puis, sans détourner le regard de la route insipide et vide, dénuée d'émotion, elle appuya sur la pédale, s'estompant dans le vent et la couleur du ciel.


	5. Défectueuse

Je vous préviens : j'ai environs seize chapitres de prévu. Ca peut être moins (si je combine deux idées de chapitres ensembles) sans doute plus (les idées me viendront au fur et à mesure haha) et j'ai prévu d'écrire ça sur plusieurs mois (je prendrais mon temps, la preuve). La seule chose dont vous pouvez vous inquiétez c'est si je perds mon obsession sur Haruka et Michiru. En attendant j'ai une fic à écrire, et vous à lire alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Haruka oublia le temps quelques minutes, le long de la route, le gravier grésillant contre les roues en caoutchouc. Elle voletait, surfant sur les vagues de l'intemporelle : en retard. Avec ce sentiment dans le creux de sa tête de faire du surplace, elle jura dans les airs. Elle était comme ligotée dans une faille du temps, et cela la rendait folle d'être attendue ainsi, d'être encerclée dans le présent, le pied sur l'accélérateur. Elle s'était incendiée mentalement. Quelle idée de prévoir de travailler avec Michiru et de l'oublier ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se mettre une alarme ou quelque chose comme ça pour ne pas en arriver à gaffer de la sorte ? Et bien oui, elle aurait pu, sauf qu'Haruka était tout sauf du genre à douter d'elle-même. Toujours certaine qu'elle était maître du monde. Enfin, c'était une apparence qu'elle aimait se donner. Haruka n'était pas si robuste que ça, elle doutait. Parfois. Souvent. Sur ses choix, passés comme futurs. Elle était un hameau fragile qui peinait à survivre, et qui, peu à peu, se changeait en une bête féroce dont l'intérieur se consumait frèlement. Un hameau qui avait commis des erreurs, un hameau qui, comme elle l'aurait dit, avait merdé. Et elle continuait, toujours un masque sur les tempes pour les distraire. Finalement personne ne la connaissait. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et les terribles choses qu'elle avait du subir, faire, et voir et tout cela lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un monde à part, luttant contre le fait d'être différente, luttant dans l'espoir de se faire une place. Elle s'effaçait la vulnérabilité qu'elle avait dans son âme de la conscience, dans le but de se berner soi-même. Elle devait faire peur, elle devait être la meilleure : c'était son seul moyen de réussir. De survivre.

Et Michiru... Michiru, de sa splendeur et de sa froideur arrivait lentement à percer Haruka. Elle essayait de la cerner, de rentrer dans sa bulle, son existence. _Elle s'approchait trop dangereusement de la mort._ D'un sourire elle avait figé son monde. Elle l'avait complètement retourné. Et c'était mal. Haruka ne pouvait pas avoir son éternité brisée tout entière à cause d'une simple demoiselle à la chevelure océan. Haruka ne pouvait pas être faible. Elle ne pouvait écouter ses envies, elle ne pouvait résonner son discernement, dans un brouhaha de décisions indécises qui allaient la conduire par mégarde à sa perte. Elle se renvoyait, ce soir de gala dans un coin de la pièce à la regarder, elle, dans sa carrure angélique tombant en vagues de tulles sur sa peau irisée, telle une étincelle dans la noirceur des enfers. Elle la revoyait comme l'unique astre de l'univers, qui ternissait toute lumière, l'attirant vers elle tel un simple insecte, incomparable au soleil. Elle s'était sentie Icare, le temps de quelques secondes qui avaient duré sur le long d'une vie entière. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un vase, un joli vase qui ne souhaitait rien avoir avec la Yakuza. Un vase qui semblait vide mais refermait des fleurs infidèles et secrètes, fleurs qu'elle aurait tellement voulu observer un jour. Mais Michiru était un bouquin cadenassé. Elle souriait dans le vide dans le but d'apaiser les questions. Elle aussi, finalement, personne ne la connaissait. Et elle la haïssait, du moins elle en était très convaincante. Elle aurait presque pu lui faire peur. Et Haruka... Elle n'était qu'une lycéenne avec quelques problèmes de genres et des rançons sur le dos; parfois, qui aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui comme demain. Elle et Michiru c'était un passe-temps. Elles n'avaient pas le temps pour l'amour. Ni même une arrogante passade. Mais cette liaison invisible semblait les pousser encore dans leurs chemins mutuels, et Haruka ne pouvait s'y résoudre : aveuglement elle continuait de foncer vers elle.

Finalement, elle atteignit sa maison, plutôt soulagée d'avoir enfin pu rattraper le temps. Elle se plaça sur le côté, près d'un arbre, descendant le pied de son véhicule dont la carrosserie reflétait les lueurs du ciel dégagé. Elle leva le visage, sans casque, aussi insouciante qu'elle l'était, et tomba nez à nez avec la lycéenne à l'apparence d'une sirène juste sur le seuil de chez elle. Son estomac se noua comme un coup abdominal, et son cœur se renforça dans le vide de son torse. Elle était là, juste devant chez elle, debout, telle une jolie petite fille sage qui attendait pour passer devant les jury à son récital. _Bourgeoise_. Elle se camoufla avec la moto, s'assurant que son apparence fonctionnait. Elle se scruta rapidement, refermant les quelques boutons de sa chemise nacre qui laissaient apparaître son soutient-gorge et passait ses phalanges sur son crâne, histoire d'être le plus masculine possible. Elle se rapprocha du rétroviseur, expira et reprit chemin vers elle. Sur le pallier, elle se tenait presque trop droite. Des iris, elle la mirait tendrement, presque innocemment, toute vêtue d'une jolie parure de coton rose pastel. Les deux mains devant, l'une sur l'autre, le regard haut, et des traits gracieux, elle aurait presque pu paraître adorablement disciplinée et modèle. C'était du Michiru tout craché. En temps normal, Haruka lui aurait fait une remarque pour la taquiner, mais étant en retard -pas que cela l'aurait dérangé habituellement- et surtout étant subjuguée par son joli minois, elle resta muette, écarlate. Elle était ravissante, vraiment ravissante. Ses cheveux océans retombaient en quelques boucles dans une cascade légère sur son dos, et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour être en face de la seconde lycéenne qui s'approchait, Haruka se figea. Oui, les émotions et les hormones n'étaient pas son fort.

Le tout dura bien une minute, dans un pur silence sans l'ombre d'un son printanier, face à face, où Haruka avait décidé de s'appuyer contre un mur sans doute pour paraître plus sûre d'elle et avoir l'air impressionnante et irrésistible. Sauf que dans ce cas là, Michiru la trouvait presque ridicule et que le smiley qu'elle abordait lui laisser deviner aisément qu'elle n'était pas prête à être bernée par ce genre de regards mielleux et ces petites phases de séductions à lui faire "croire" qu'elle était si jolie qu'elle en avait perdu ses mots. Au bout de quelques secondes de trop dans un blanc plutôt embarrassant où elle sentait toujours un regard lourd posé sur sa personne, elle prit la parole. " _Si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ou si ma présence te dérangeait, tu aurais pu me le dire._ " Son ton était aigre, pas vraiment rancunier mais presque hargneux. Ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre, et la chaleur de l'inconfort insensiblement engloutissait tout Haruka. Sa voix trébucha, laissant transparaître sa nervosité et ses tentatives d'excuses idiotes. " _Non, non, c'est juste que... J'étais en retard. Même à moi ça m'arrive._ " Michiru leva l'arcade sourcilière, comme pour lui faire comprendre que non, elle ne la croyait pas, encore une fois. Tout ça à d'autres. Pour elle il était claire que soit elle avait eu quelque chose de plus important, soit qu'elle l'avait oublié, et dans ce cas là elle le prenait assez mal. " _Je suis quand même arrivée avant toi à ta propre maison. Tu étais où ?_ "

Tiens, maintenant elle était devenue inspectrice, au plus grand désarroi de la seconde demoiselle. Enfin, du moins elle s'intéressait à sa vie, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, curieuse comme elle avait été la dernière fois lorsqu'elle les avait surpris, Mugen et elle. Ou peut-être que c'était pour voir ce qui était plus important qu'elle, finalement ? Pour être en retard pour faire quelque chose d'autres, c'est que cela pouvait être plus intéressant. Car oui, Michiru avait un ego, assez sournoisement, qu'elle préférait dissimuler aux autres. Mais il était bien là. Et il était tout à fait normal : elle était une petite fille qui avait du grandir sous la pression de parents qui la voulaient parfaite. Certes, elle doutait, elle aussi, comme tout être humain, mais elle se voulait et parfois se considérait comme tel: elle était talentueuse, jolie, douée, intelligente et ambitieuse. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami et que son caractère n'était pas des plus délicats ou des plus agréables, mais passer du temps en sa compagnie se devait d'être un honneur, surtout pour Haruka. Elle lui permettait tant alors que son personnage de bourreau des cœurs était disgracieux; ce séducteur narcissique infatigable. Alors si cela lui était égale, elle aurait préféré s'en aller aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas gaspiller son temps avec quelqu'un qui avait si peu d'estime pour elle, et pour son projet elle l'aurait fait toute seule. Pas que cela ne change de d'habitudes dans des classes toujours impaire où personne ne souhaitait d'elle dans un groupe à trois.

La motarde racla sa gorge, les pupilles fixant le paillasson sur sa gauche. " _Si tu veux tout savoir j'étais à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Mais je ne t'ai pas oubliée._ " Et voilà, débarrassée. Un simple mensonge qui aurait pu donner à l'artiste des centaines de questions, mais qui simplement la fit souffler un petit oh maladroit, pensant que cela pouvait avoir avec ses parents et sentait que sa réaction avait pu sembler un peu déplacée. Néanmoins, n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer les pommettes rouges d'Haruka qui était l'une des pires personnes lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir. Dans ce cas là c'était une question de vie ou de mort alors l'invention était sortie toute seule fort heureusement, mais son visage la trahissait presque automatiquement et surtout autant que sa voix tressaillante qui avait du mal à rester droite lorsqu'elle inventait des bobards pour se sortir de situations maladroites. De plus, aussi honteux que cela était, c'était une multitude de faux. Oui, elle t'avait oubliée Michiru. Il est vrai que sa double-vie prenait beaucoup le dessus, puis tirer avec un flingue, c'est toujours sympa. Mais elle s'en voulait un peu, et c'était déjà beaucoup de sa part. Cependant Haruka ne pouvait rien lui dire de tout ça. Ses doigts virent caresser son avant-bras, à nouveau sous les yeux interrogateurs de Michiru. _Elle m'a cramée ?_ Un deuxième silence cocasse s'était réinstallé, et la blonde commençait à vraiment se dire qu'elle avait fait n'importe quoi. Soudain le doux son de sa gorge s'éleva fébrilement. " _On rentre ?_ " Une pointe d'innocence engloba ses mots et Haruka acquiesça aussitôt.

" _Ah euh, oui, oui, bien sûr._ " La panique l'aggripa sans attendre et dans la précipitation en recherchant ses clés dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches elle manqua de les faire tomber sur le sol. Dans une risette décontenancée, elle pénétra la serrure du bout de métal et tourna l'encoche qui déverrouilla l'entrée dans un petit clic sonore. Elle rentra la première et prit d'emblée la direction de la cuisine, laissant son invitée prendre le couloir. " _Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre._ " Cela aurait presque pu être ironique car de toute façon la dites chambre se trouvait juste en face, la porte ouverte, mais elle lui avait dit ça de bon coeur. Puis, c'était vrai : elle était déjà venue. Haruka ajouta, tempêtant du fond de sa gorge de l'autre côté de la maison. " _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ " Elle avait déjà le nez dans le frigo, recherchant un petit quelque chose à manger pour sa propre personne mais elle le referma sur-le-champ, déçue de rien trouver d'appétissant. Elle devrait penser à faire les courses... La seconde demoiselle scella derrière elle et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la pièce dans l'arrière-plan et déposa ce qu'elle avait emmené sur le lit qui traînait au centre. Elle reprofita du fait d'être seule pour scruter encore un peu ce que possédait "son camarade". " _Je veux bien de l'eau gazeuse s'il te plait._ " _Toujours plus pour Mademoiselle Kaioh._ Au lieu d'une réponse orale, Michiru entendit le tintamarre des recherches dans le frigidaire qui lui annonçait qu'on regardait avec soin s'il y avait de quoi la combler.

Haruka repointa le bout de son nez au bout de quelques minutes, alertant la violoniste par le bruit sourd de ses pas qu'elle retrouva assise, les deux jambes sur le lit, une paire de chaussures au pied du meuble. _"Tu as de la chance que j'en ai."_ Elle lui tendit un verre rempli au trois-quart et déposa la bouteille à peine entamé sur l'une des uniques surfaces planes qu'elle avait dans son espace vital, puis elle vint se caler à son tour à ses côtés, prête en quelque sorte à travailler, aussi étonnant soit-il. Un sourire parsema ses joues. " _Merci."_ Michiru emmena le verre froid à ses lèvres et elle avala une puis une seconde gorgée. _"Pour le thème, j'avais pensé à la place des femmes dans le monde de l'art. Je sais que ça peut te paraître idiot ou barbant, surtout que tu n'es pas une femme, mais tu m'as semblé aimer écouter ma musique ou bien voir des œuvres d'arts. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa, que je pourrais te renseigner sur des artistes importantes et talentueuses et t'ouvrir un peu sur les connaissances de ce monde."_ La blonde écarquilla les yeux, assez surprise du choix du thème mais surtout de l'hésitation qu'avait laissé ressentir Michiru dans ses propos, comme si le fait qu'elle soit "un homme" aurait pu l'empêcher d'apprécier cet exposé sur une certaine égalité des sexes, étant donné que les femmes furent pendant longtemps camouflées aux yeux de la société quant il était question d'art et qu'elles étaient alors obligées de se faire passer pour des hommes dans le but de publier leurs travaux. " _C'est mal me juger si tu pensais que je n'apprécierais pas cette idée."_ Et c'est dans un sourire réciproque que les deux jeunes filles se mirent au travail.

Haruka se leva pour aller chercher son ordinateur tandis que Michiru étala les quelques livres qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Heureusement que le thème convenait à sa partenaire car celle-ci aurait été très embêtée sinon. Elle plaça en plus quelques feuilles et quelques outils leur permettant d'écrire et d'effacer bêtises et erreurs qu'elles pourraient faire. Une courte petite heure s'en suivit dans un silence apaisant, dans lesquels seuls les sons des cliquetis de la souris, des pages se tournant sur elles-mêmes et des coups de crayons se faisaient entendre. C'était presque une berceuse rassurante, agréable à l'oreille de la violoniste qui trouvait que faire du bon travail était l'un des sentiments les plus délicieux existant. Quelques griffonnages et des essais sur des feuilles A4, quelques peluches de gommes sur la couverture. Parfois quelques questions, échanges qui s'effaçaient dans un abysse temporel. Toutes les deux presque allongées sur le matelas. Brusquement, Haruka changea de sujets ce qui n'était pas surprenant, la connaissant. Elle haïssait travailler. Puis elles commencèrent à discuter de quelques pacotilles innocentes, et les minutes s'écoulèrent, encore et encore. Leurs mains s'effleuraient faiblement, doucement, sans forcément qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Enfin, sauf pour Michiru qui sentait son corps se raidir et sa respiration s'amoindrir. Son estomac se bousculait d'une chaleur torsadée, ce qu'on appelle communément des papillons, et une flèche d'adrénaline grimpait jusqu'à sa poitrine pour finir par exploser au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Son cœur se mettait à battre si vite qu'elle était presque certaine de sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines, et elle tentait de camoufler son état en pantelant le plus faiblement possible. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne comprenait plus son corps comme ça, mais c'était beaucoup trop pour elle-même.

" _Dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu vois ton futur ?_ " La demoiselle à la chevelure bleue eut un moment de doute. Me parle-t-il à moi ? Toute cette angoisse nouvelle lui avait fait perdre son sang froid, et aussi rapidement qu'elle le put elle tenta de bafouiller quelque chose. " _Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas trop réfléchis, mais..._ **"** Elle se tut. " _Oui ?_ " La blonde, intriguée, avait incliné son visage sur le côté. " _J'aimerais vivre dans une maison blanche au bord de la mer, là où l'on peut entendre les vagues s'écraser sur les falaises. Je passerai ma vie à peindre les paysages que je verrai de ce point-là, et puis je jouerai les morceaux que j'écrirai. Je ne sais pas trop si je souhaite devenir connue, si je compte faire des études après le lycée. J'aimerais simplement en venir à ce moment-là dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas..._ " Rivée sur le plafond insipide, elle reprit son souffle. Haruka l'écoutait captivée, à quelques centimètres. " _Rien que pour mes parents, ce qu'ils souhaitent me voir faire et ce que moi je veux. Je ne veux pas les décevoir, je suis leur unique enfant. Je veux les rendre heureux, mais est-ce que leur bonheur sera le mien ? Est-ce que c'est ce qui est bien ? Ils ont déjà un parcours tout tracé pour moi et je n'ai qu'à le suivre à condition que je redouble d'effort pour arriver à le suivre... Malgré tous les chemins que je suivrai, je serai sans doute seule, mais j'aimerais au moins être heureuse._ "

" _Michiru..._ " Haruka s'approcha, comme peinée. Elle ne savait que dire, ni quoi faire. Cependant devoir vivre pour les autres, devoir vivre pour ses parents, devoir vivre avec ça sur le dos ce n'était pas quelque chose que quelqu'un méritait, et encore moins Michiru. Elle ne savait comme lui dire, elle ne savait comment lui exprimer tout ça par des mots, son hameau de sang s'éclatant dans sa poitrine. Michiru, elle, tourna le visage. Malgré le manque d'honorifique, elle ne paniqua pas. Cela lui semblait juste. Presque parfait. Elle ne ressentait aucun inconfort ou malaise. Elle se sentait quasiment flotter, dans une osmose unique. Haruka s'avança un peu plus près, les iris rivées sur les traits éprouvés de la sirène qui l'admirait en dessous. D'un geste délicat, elle approcha sa main pour enlever une mèche de cheveux qui partait de ses racines mais tombait pile sur le centre de son sourcil droit. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent parurent être instoppables, ancrées dans une faille inaccessible du monde. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autres, vraiment _trop_ proches. Elles auraient _pu_ s'embrasser. Elles allaient _presque_ s'embrasser. Mais, Michiru eut un déclic, comprenant la situation et ce que cela impliquait et dans un bond elle poussa Haruka tout en se relevant, lui tournant le dos. Haruka, elle, n'avait rien compris, bien évidemment. C'était à peine si elle avait senti la tension qui avait émanée entre elles quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle mit la drôle de réaction de Michiru sur le compte d'une de ces choses qu'elle faisait et qu'elle seule comprenait -car oui, Michiru était aussi connue pour être étrange, et cela Haruka ne le questionnait pas. Aussitôt, Michiru se referma sur elle-même. C'était allé trop loin. Elle en avait trop dit. Et elle était agacée d'être aussi idiote. Encore. Encore. Encore. Le blanc qui s'était installée persista, et importunée, Michiru décida que l'unique solution pour elle maintenant était de rentrer. " _Bon je pense qu'on a bien travaillé déjà._ "

" _On... On pourrait se revoir pour finir le projet ? Il nous reste encore pas mal de boulot et..._ " La plus petite lycéenne coupa son élan de réflexion, et lui répondit âcrement. " _Ça ne sera pas possible chez moi._ " Elle laissa une légère pause, se rendant compte qu'elle avait été désagréable et que le "lycéen" ne le méritait pas. Surtout qu'ils avaient commencé un exposé, et que le mieux était cette fois-ci de le terminer, à deux, malgré tout. " _Cependant, si tu trouves quelque part ..._ " Haruka reprit, assurée, et n'ayant pas vraiment remarqué le changement d'attitude de sa partenaire. " _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu parles à Haruka je te rappelle. Chez moi ça risque aussi de ne pas être possible cette semaine,_ " et oui encore des secrets et des mystères, cela ne cessait jamais. " _mais je vais m'occuper de trouver quelque part d'assez raffiné pour mademoiselle._ " Michiru eut une légère esquisse sur ses lèvres et elle voulut lever les yeux au ciel, amusée, mais elle se retint en plein mouvement. _Arrête_. Elle ne devait pas. Elle se sentait craquer, encore. Énervant. C'était énervant comme elle la perçait elle aussi à contre jour sans aucun effort.

Pour Michiru ce n'était pas pour farder des énigmes qu'elle ne l'invitait pas chez elle, mais simplement car elle ne voulait pas avoir Haruka dans sa demeure. En premier lieu : les rumeurs, que cela soit sur sa famille ou par ses camarades de classe elle refusait d'encourir les dangers des vautours qui s'amusent de la destruction de la côte de certain, et cela suffisait pour avoir des pipelettes à droite et à gauche pendant bien quelques mois. En second elle ne voulait pas que les personnes travaillant chez elle le voit. Elle n'avait jamais invité qui que ce soit; cela aurait été louche, de plus si cela était remonté à ses parents ils l'auraient sans doute tuée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait et elle avait bien trop peur de son futur sort pour tester la loyauté de ses domestiques. Et pour finir : espace personnel. Rentrer chez elle était en découvrir beaucoup trop, et ce encore plus si elle lui présentait sa chambre que même ses parents n'avaient pas l'occasion de visiter (même si, pour être honnête, n'avaient pas l'envie ni le temps d'aller voir). C'était une part de sa vie, la couverture derrière le miroir. En soit, il était clair : personne ne franchirait le palier de sa maison. Et encore moins Haruka. Pour travailler ils le feraient autre part, et puis c'est tout.

" _Bon, du coup je vais y aller, il se fait tard et je dois encore jouer et m'entraîner ce soir._ " Par réflexe l'apprentie yakuza lorgna par sa fenêtre, histoire de voir où se situait l'astre du jour et si la nuit s'avançait déjà. Aux coloris agrumes, elle se rendit compte qu'elles avaient bien passé quelques heures sur ce devoir. " _Je te raccompagne._ " Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt de son matelas et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte, précédant les volants de sa robe perle. Celle-ci agit comme un véritable gentleman et lui tourna la poignée pour lui laisser une vue sur le jardin. Elle effectua un geste de la main qui aurait pu faire assez aristocrates ou quelque chose dans le genre, telle une petite révérence. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent l'une sur l'autre, et pendant un court instant doutes et angoisses disparurent. Puis Michiru reprit ses esprits, elle lui fit un signe de la tête, comme pour la remercier et lui dire au revoir, avant de marcher quelques pas devant la bâtisse et de se retourner, complètement. Haruka ferma l'ouverture de bois, et rejoignit sa chambre, épuisée. Elle s'étala sur son lit dans un saut peu adroit qui fit grincer le meuble, se retournant sur le ventre pour prendre son coussin contre son visage. Elle songea à la sirène à la chevelure aquatique qui venait de quitter les lieux. A son regard pétrifiant. Sa douce voix. Ses iris angéliques. Son frêle parfum qui enrobait encore un peu l'air. _Le déni._

Dans ses oreilles, seul le tintement du bruit de la porte qui se refermait après son passage résonnait encore. Elle était partie.

* * *

Elle inspira, l'air frais de la fin d'après-midi, un oiseau papillonnant au loin dans ses tympans, attendant fixement l'arrivée de son chauffeur.

Michiru les détestait. Elle détestait les sentiments. C'était facile de paraître détachée et même de l'être à vrai dire; lorsqu'on ne s'approchait pas trop des autres. Elle avait passé la plupart de sa vie à renier les gens, se laissant de côté comme pour se protéger. Une armure de cœur. Certes, elle les détestait aussi, et ce sans se mettre de voile. Ils étaient tous des êtres affreux. Inutiles. Inférieurs. Mais la pitié, l'empathie, tout ça c'était des émotions humaines dont elle ne pouvait se rétracter. Si elle ne cherchait pas à les connaître, elle n'en aurait rien à faire. Il était bien sûr lorsqu'elle regardait la guerre dans le monde à la télévision aux infos, ou bien encore la famine, la pauvreté, toutes ces choses horribles qui pourtant existent quotidiennement. Mais elle était détachée : ce n'était que des images sur un écran. Des voix invisibles, insonores. Des visages estompés, disparus. Jamais elle ne serait là-bas, jamais ça ne lui arrivera, à elle ou à ses proches (aussi peu soit-il.) Cependant, elle savait très bien que de se mettre à leur place, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de les rencontrer et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux, touts ces gens qui souffrent, elle ne pourrait retenir sa part d'humanité grandissant sans cesse. Elle était sensible, bien sûr, même un peu trop. C'est pour ça qu'elle se protégeait. La vie la dévorerait sinon. Elle serait mangée en une seule bouchée, car elle était bien trop fragile. La haine, la mort. Tout cela la transperçait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Elle était vulnérable. Et elle finissait par se cacher. Pour elle, aussi égoïste soit-il.

C'était aussi pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle avait décidé de couper tout le monde de son chemin. N'importe qui. Quand on la frôlait d'une pointe trop près elle sortait les armes. Mais Haruka avait été aujourd'hui l'exception à la règle à cause de deux trois _coïncidences._ La "proximité, en premier lieu. Le fait qu'ils soient cette année dans la même classe, qu'il vienne lui parler (elle ne l'avouera jamais, plutôt mourir, mais la violoniste apprécia que l'on essaye de tisser un lien avec elle, et ce malgré la difficulté de lui adresser la parole et de persister avec ce mauvais caractère.) et l'intrusion de sa vie privée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec Mugen sama près des portes du lycée, s'alarmant de mystères personnels. Une curiosité pas vraiment classique, mais c'était tel si toutes ces fois étaient des signes pour la pousser vers lui. Puis la rencontre dans le couloir. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même et Dieu sait qu'elle aurait souhaité se gifler pour sa bêtise. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée parce qu'elle savait qu'il aurait été question soit d'un malentendu, soit de quelque chose dont le jeune homme n'aurait pas voulu discuter. A ce point là, elle serait repartie à sa funèbre vie, sa petite existence. Cours, musique, peinture et dessin, et son futur. Elle aurait acheté sa propre maison blanche au bord de la mer, là où l'on peut entendre les vagues se briser sur les falaises de sable, et elle aurait été heureuse, un peu seule. Seule. Sans une part de son âme, une part qui lui manque. _Elle_.

Cependant, Haruka avait décidé de la suivre de force à son gala, et prise au dépourvu Michiru n'avait pas réussi à lui refuser. Il avait été charmant, tellement transcendant. Et il lui en avait révélé quelques peu sur ses secrets, un rictus amusé, comme si tout cela était normal. Banal. Était-ce là le pas de trop ? Pouvait-elle encore s'enfuir maintenant ? Elle l'espérait. Enfin, du mois elle s'aveuglait éperdument en se disant que oui, elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Mais l'artiste, dans le creux de son être, ne voulait plus être seule. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Haruka parte. Elle ne voulait pas que son destin redevienne celui qu'elle s'était tracée, que tout recommence et que rien ne change. Mais cela signifiait être faible et s'ouvrir aux sentiments. Émotions. Ce genre de stupidités qu'elle détestait. Acceptée la vie, le monde, la vulnérabilité qu'elle souhaitait à tout pris contourner. Elle était prise au piège à son propre jeu. Perdue dans une boîte de pensées un peu trop étroite. Alors que faisait-elle ? Elle se défilait. Loin. Loin de lui. Loin d'un bonheur pourtant si proche. Loin de tout. Loin d'Haruka. Elle s'enfonçait dans un cocon morose, et elle fermait ses paupières, ne souhaitant les rouvrir seulement lorsqu'elle serait sauve de sa part d'humanité.

Qu'est-ce "être humain" ? Qu'est-ce de subir des sentiments ? C'était deux questions que les deux jeunes fille se posaient sans cesse, déchirées entre la folie de se faire croire quelque chose de peut-être faux et un bonheur fade et insipide qu'elles ne voulaient s'accorder car elles persistaient à penser qu'elles ne le méritaient pas. Elles étaient toutes deux dans la même sensation et vague apparence de l'amour. Et malgré une réaction similaire, leurs esprits se chamaillaient pertinemment dans la délibération à prendre. Michiru avait peur, elle était terrorisée. Haruka pensait aller à sa perte se livrant dans la faiblesse. Cependant, elle s'approchait comme pour goûter au bonheur, malgré l'envie d'y renoncer, au contraire de notre artiste qui n'aurait voulu que se laisser faire, mais qui idiotement se confinait sur elle-même dans le but d'échapper à ses désirs.


End file.
